D E N I A L
by Marshmallow95
Summary: Bobby tidak sengaja menolak Hanbin. Teman sejak kecilnya ketika upacara kelulusan. Namun, perasaan kesal macam apa ini, ketika Bobby mengetahui Hanbin kini menjalin hubungan dengan Seungyoon? Apa keputusannya di masalalu tepat? iKON. Double B. Don't like? Don't read. CHAPTER 4 UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

**Busan, 2013**

Angin berhembus kencang seperti berusaha menerbangkan segala ketakutan dan keraguan yang menumpuk di penak pemuda itu. Upacara kelulusan baru saja selesai diselenggarakan di YG Senior High School. Para murid bersenda gurau sambil memain-mainkan ijazah yang tergulung apik dengan pita berwarna cerah. Semua bergembira, mengucapkan salam perpisahan, berjanji akan ketemu lagi bila liburan dan saling bertukar informasi mengenai universitas dimana mereka akan menimba ilmu sebentar lagi.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Hanbin dan Bobby yang jauh dari keramaian siswa lain kini sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Hanbin lah yang pertama berinisiatif mengajak Bobby terlebih dahulu menuju atap gedung, tempat mereka biasanya menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk teman-teman yang terlalu berisik atau perempuan di kelas yang selalu saja membuntuti.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu, Jiwon." Ucap Hanbin belasan menit yang lalu.

Bobby yakin, apabila Hanbin sudah menyebut nama aslinya berarti apa yang akan mereka bicarakan merupakan hal yang serius. Namun setelah kata itu terucap, Hanbin hanya terdiam seakan lupa dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya pada Bobby. Tidak biasanya Hanbin bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bobby sedikit khawatir. Tidak biasanya Hanbin bersikap canggung seperti ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Aku _gay_." Ucap Hanbin, sekonyong-konyong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Bobby sebelumnya.

"!"

Bobby bohong apabila harus mengatakan bahawa dirinya tidak terkejut.

"Kau serius?" ujarnya tidak percaya.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk, matanya menatap lantai seakan takut melihat Bobby yang akan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh atau jijik. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menunggu lawan bicaranya memberikan respon kembali. Hanya saja, setelah keheningan canggung, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan apapun. Bobby merasa bukan tempatnya untuk berbicara sekarang, meski dirinya heran, terkejut, dan penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut atau jijik?" tanya Hanbin pelan. Wajahnya bersemu merah, salah satu tangannya menggosok lehernya dengan gerakan cepat karena salah tingkah.

Bobby menggeleng enteng, "Kenapa aku harus begitu? Bukankah kita teman?"

Mata Hanbin terbelalak, "Ah-ha ha... Kau benar." Ucapnya buru-buru. Senyum berat tersungging di bibir tipisnya, Bobby tau bahwa itu bukan senyum Hanbin yang biasa ditatapnya setiap hari.

"Kau benar..." Ucap Hanbin dengan canggung. "Kenapa harus kau merasa risih? Kita kan cuma teman."

 _Tunggu_

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget, Jiwon." Hanbin melebarkan senyumnya.

 _Tidak! Tunggu!_

"Aku akan mengakui hal ini pada orangtuaku. Kita tetap berteman apa pun yang terjadi kan?" Hanbin menatap mata Bobby dalam-dalam.

Ketika kata 'Berteman' diucapkan oleh bibir Hanbin dengan bergetar menahan sedih. Bobby tau dirinya melakukan kesalahan besar. Sebuah hantaman keras merancau dan bergulat di dalam otaknya. Apa Hanbin... Memendam perasaan terhadapnya?

"Tentu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Ucap Bobby.

Hanbin tertawa pelan. Hanya sebuah ungkapan perasaan lega seperti sebagian beban terlepas dari pundaknya.

Tiupan angin berhembus lembut, menggerakan dasi dan _blazer_ keduanya pelan. Rambut hitam hitam Hanbin bergerak perlahan. Sosoknya terlihat tenang, menghanyutkan, dan rapuh. Mungkin karena aura Hanbin seperti ini yang selalu membuat Bobby ingin melindunginya.

Namun Bobby memilih untuk diam.

Seolah-olah tidak tau perasaan Hanbin sebenarnya terhadap dirinya.

Semoga pemikirannya salah.

Hanbin berjalan menjauh, hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi oleh Bobby dibalik pintu. Bobby tidak memanggilnya atau menyusulnya. Hanya berdiri terdiam di titik yang sama. Tidak bergerak karena terlalu penakut untuk mengambil keputusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **.**

 **Marshmallow95 Prasent**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua yang terdapat pada cerita hanya fiksional belaka.

 **.**

 **Rate: T for this chapter**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Double B – Bobby/BI**

Side Seungyoon/BI

 **.**

 **Warning:** Don't like? Don't read! Don't bash the cast. Don't bash author.

 **.**

 **Summary:** Bobby tidak sengaja menolak Hanbin. Teman sejak kecilnya ketika upacara kelulusan. Namun, perasaan kesal macam apa ini, ketika Bobby mengetahui Hanbin kini menjalin hubungan dengan Seungyoon?

 **.**

 **Enjoy Yourself~**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2016 – 3 Years Later**

Bobby melambaikan tangannya menyapa Hayi yang sedang duduk santai di kantin falkultas. Bobby tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang tidak seberapa mencolok. Ramainya segerombolan mahasiswa di meja-meja lain seperti lebah yang tidak henti-hentinya berdengung. Namun Bobby dan Hayi sudah terbiasa, namanya juga sedang jam makan siang.

Hayi tersenyum membalas sapaan temannya dengan ramah. Wanita satu ini adalah teman sejurusan Bobby di bidang komunikasi bisnis AOMG University. Hayi atau bernama lengkap Lee HI berebeda dengan wanita-wanita lain di kampusnya yang ribut dan suka mengurusi penampilan. Gadis itu lebih suka merdandan kasual seadanya, berbicara dengan lantang, dan terkadang judes pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun Bobby tahu betul bahwa Hayi adalah teman yang baik. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita lainnya yang suka cari-cari perhatian.

Hanbin yang berada di jurusan _management_ bisnis terkadang mampir ke gedung tempat Bobby dan Hayi yang berbeda jurusan. Hayi dan Hanbin bertemu ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika wanita itu mengeluh dan berwajah suram. Bobby bertanya mengapa Hayi tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, ternyata adik laki-laki Hayi baru saja mengaku pada _noona_ nya bahwa dirinya _gay_.

Hayi pusing tujuh keliling saat itu, kemudian Bobby memperkenalkan Hanbin pada Hayi mungkin saja dengan begitu temannya bisa memberikan saran. Dari situ lah ketiganya menjadi seperti teman lama. Di sisi lain Bobby terkadang berbagi masalahnya pada Hayi hanya ketika Hanbin sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu nya.

"Hanbin sibuk? Kau akhir-akhir _nggak_ pernah kelihatan sama dia." Ujar Hayi sambil sibuk melahap _sandwich_ isi ham dengan lahap.

Bobby menggerakan bahunya sedikit jengkel. Hanbin akhir-akhir ini memang jarang bertemu dengannya. Dirinya tidak heran dengan hal itu, mengingat Hanbin sendiri disibukan dengan beberapa kerja paruh waktu nya.

Sahabatnya itu keluar dari rumah dengan menanggung beban sendirian. Orangtuanya marah besar ketika tahu Hanbin _gay_ dan menolak untuk menanggung kebutuhan hidup Hanbin kuliah di Seoul _._ Sahabatnya itu sendiri merasa tahu diri untuk tidak memohon-mohon dan menanggung kesalahannya seorang diri.

Hidup tanpa sokongan dana dari orangtua memang cukup berat. Namun Hanbin menolak bergantung diri pada Bobby. Biasanya Hanbin berbagi tempat dengan teman-teman satu jurusannya. Hanya saja setelah sahabatnya itu sudah hampir setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kang Seungyoon, dirinya memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement kekasihnya untuk lebih berhemat.

Bobby menggerutu kesal. _Hemat? Bullshit._

Pasti pria itu memohon-mohon pada Hanbin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Padahal sahabatnya itu bisa saja tinggal di apartementnya yang cukup luas. Semenjak Hanbin tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Bobby mulai jarang menerima balasan pesan dan telpon dari Hanbin.

' _Menyebalkan.'_ Pikir Bobby.

"Heee~ Kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan begitu, eh?" Ujar Hayi mencemooh. Ucapannya menyadarkan Bobby seketika dari pikirannya sendiri yang melayang kemana-mana. "Ada masalah sama Hanbin, ya~?" Gurau Hayi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Bobby dengan batangan Pocky di tangannya.

"Berisik!" Bobby mengibaskan tangan seakan mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya untuk pergi. Hayi hanya tertawa riang membalas wajah Bobby yang masih melihat dirinya dengan kesal. Kalu cewek lain, pasti sudah menangis melihat wajah marah Bobby yang garang.

Bobby sebenarnya populer di kalangan wanita. Hanya saja, dirinya tidak pernah bertahan pada satu hubungan dalam jangka waktu lama. Biasanya hubungan percintaannya hanya akan bertahan paling lama selama dua bulan setelah itu Bobby pasti mengakhirinya. Entah mengapa, dirinya merasa selalu ada yang kurang dari tiap hubungan percintaannya. Lagipula dirinya juga disibukan dengan tugas dan kerja paruh waktu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk wanita yang selalu menuntut perhatiannya.

Hari itu berakhir dengan cepat ketika sore hari seluruh kelas kuliahnya sudah selesai dan berlanjut dengan kerja sambilannya di toko peralatan olah raga. Toko yang dijaganya hari ini tidak begitu ramai, sehingga tidak banyak pekerjaan yang perlu ditangani oleh Bobby. Jadi ketika _manager_ nya mempersilahkan dirinya untuk pulang, Bobby tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Bobby mampir ke arah supermarket untuk membeli makanan instan. Saat itu masih pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada salahnya makan kudapan dan mie instan sebagai teman menonton acara gag di televisi. Bobby juga memasukkan beberapa kaleng bir ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya sebelum menuju ke arah kasir.

Setelah keluar dari _mini market_ Bobby kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Jarak apartemen dengan tempat kerjanya cukup dekat. Bobby hanya perlu berpindah satu setasiun dengan menggunakan kereta, ditambah dengan jalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dari setasiun menuju kompleks _apartement_ nya. Total perjalanan yang dirinya tempuh dari tempat kerja hingga rumah hanya sekiar dua puluh menit.

Apartemannya hanya sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan penampilan sederhana dan fasilitas standar. Tidak begitu istimewa. Terkadang loker suratnya cukup susah dibuka karena lubang kuncinya macet, terkadang lampu lift berkedip karena belum diganti oleh pegawai pekerja apartement.

Apartemen Bobby terletak di lantai tujuh. Apartementnya dilengkapi balkon mungil, dua kamar tidur ukuran minim, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur ukuran lumayan, dan ruang tamu yang cukup hanya untuk dua sofa ukuran sedang dan satu meja teh. Bobby cukup nyaman dengan apartemen tipe standar ini, mudah dibersihkan dan tidak terlalu banyak tempat kosong yang terbuang karena dirinya tinggal sendirian.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, Bobby berjalan santai menuju ruang apartemennya dengan tangan kanan membawa pelastik berisi kudapan dan bir, sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Bibirnya menyenandungkan musik dengan riang dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk mengikuti _beat_ musik yang terbayang secara otomatis di dalam pikiran.

?

Langkah Bobby terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang tidak asing di depan pintu _apartement_ nya. Sosok itu berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk hingga hidungnya menyentuh lutut. Meski begitu, Bobby tahu betul siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hanbin?"

Pemuda yang namanya disebut itu mendongakkan dagunya. Wajah Hanbin tampak memerah. Sepertinya Hanbin mabuk.

"Aku menginap di apartemenmu malam ini oke?" ucap Hanbin terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan untuk meminta izin. Mata bulat nya menatap lantai, tidak memandang Bobby sama sekali.

Bobby menghela napas. Sepertinya Hanbin sedang dilanda masalah, tapi dirinya yakin Hanbin tidak akan pernah bercerita mengenai masalahnya apabila dirinya memaksa. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan membiarkan hingga perasaan sahabatnya itu tenang, sebelum menunggu Hanbin bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Bobby buru-buru segera merogoh saku _jeans_ nya untuk mengambil kunci. Jemarinya bergerak cepat membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu _voyer_ depan. Meletakkan _sneaker_ nike nya dengan rapi di dalam rak sepatu. Bobby menendengar sekilas Hanbin mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Seungyoon tidak suka melihatku mabuk begini. Lebih baik aku menginap di tempatmu kan?" ujar Hanbin tiba-tiba, seakan mengerti jika Bobby membutuhkan penjelasannya.

"Mandi lah. Jangan lupa gosok gigimu. Napasmu bau alkohol." Balas Bobby sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Hanbin. Lebih baik memang Hanbin menyegarkan diri dengan mandi air hangat terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyainya lebih jauh mengenai alasan Hanbin sebenarnya tiba-tiba datang ke apartement nya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Bobby melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, meletakan bir yang dibelinya di _minimart_ beberapa saat yang lalu ke dalam lemari es. Sepertinya dirinya harus menunda rencana santainya hari ini. Hanbin jauh lebih penting daripada melihat reality show mengenai komedian yang saling bertindak bodoh di depan layar televisi. Bobby memasak air untuk menyiapkan segelas teh hangat untuk Hanbin, mungkin bisa membuat pikiran sahabatnya itu lebih jernih.

Samar-samar suara guyuran air shower dapat terdengar dari tempat Bobby berdiri saat ini. Dirinya menghela napas lega, semoga Hanbin tidak sedang mengalami masalah serius. Namun tentu saja jika sahabatnya itu kali ini tersandung masalah, apa pun itu dirinya akan dengan senang hati membantu.

Hm?

Bobby menepuk dahinya. Dirinya lupa meletakan handuk bersih di dalam kamar mandi. Dengan terburu-buru, Bobby berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, mengambil handuk bersih di dalam lemarinya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dirinya tahu benar jika kebiasaan Hanbin semenjak dahulu adalah tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Jadi Bobby tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu kamar mandi. Benar saja, pintu kamar mandi tidak terkunci.

"Hanbin, handuk-" ucapan Bobby tersendat begitu melihat Hanbin yang telanjang bulat yang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua meter di depannya. Tidak, bukannya Bobby tidak pernah melihat Hanbin dalam keadaan _naked_. Hanya saja, tubuh putih Hanbin kini dipenuhi dengan memar-memar. Terutama pada bagian perut, pinggang, dan paha nya.

Hanbin buru-buru membalikkan badannya, berusaha menutupi luka-luka yang bekasnya cukup banyak di tubuhnya.

GREP!

Bobby mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hanbin dengan erat. Menarik pergelangan tangan itu sehingga pemiliknya membalikkan badan secara terpaksa, hingga luka-luka memar itu kini terlihat makin jelas dalam jarak yang kali ini lebih dekat.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" tanya Bobby dengan suara keras hingga berdengung nyaring di dalam kamar mandi. Napas Bobby memburu, wajahnya mengeras seperti banteng yang sedang disulut oleh kain merah di depan matanya. Kemarahannya meluap-luap hingga ke ubun-ubun seperti meledak. Siapapun yang berani menyakiti Hanbin akan dibuatnya menyesal! Namun, hingga beberapa saat tidak satu pun kata terdengar keluar dari belah bibir sahabatnya itu. Wajah Hanbin tampak pucat, ragu-ragu dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti sedang menggigil kedinginan, matanya sama sekali tidak memandang Bobby.

"Hanbin." Ujar Bobby lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" ulangnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Hanbin mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman paksa Bobby dari pergelangan tangannya. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur." Ucap Hanbin dingin.

Bobby menggeleng dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau anggap aku sebenarnya apa?! Aku teman sahabatmu kan?!"

Hanbin membuang muka, tidak ingin bertemu dengan tatapan mata Bobby yang masih penuh kemarahan di dalamnya. Di sisi lain, Bobby menatap tubuh sahabatnya itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan, banyak memar yang bisa dibilang masih baru saja muncul di tubuh Hanbin, tapi ada beberapa memar yang terlihat sudah hampir menghilang. Memar-memar yang sembuh berarti menandakan bahwa tindak kekerasan terhadap Hanbin bukan hanya sekali. Luka-luka itu kebanyakan terdapat di bagian-bagian yang mencapai area intim Hanbim.

"Apakah ini Seungyoon?"

Hanbin mendongak, menatap Bobby dengan tatapan terkejut. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dirinya kembali memalingkan wajah. Hanbin yang memilih untuk diam sepertinya merupakan sinyal positif bahwa pelaku kekerasan benar adalah kekasih Hanbin sendiri.

"SIAL!" Bobby mengumpat sambil menendang dinding keramik dengan keras. Tidak dipedulikan telapak kakinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat pelampiasan emosinya. Hanbin sudah mengalami kejadian yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini dan lebih dari sekali.

Mata Hanbin berkaca-kaca, bulir air mata mengalir dengan cepat menetes ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Yang dilihat di depannya membuat hati Bobby menjadi pilu. Menyadari jika Hanbin masih basah kuyup karena belum sempat mengeringkan diri, Bobby menyambar handuk yang diletakannya kemudian menggosok tubuh Hanbin menggunakan handuk dengan lembut, takut membuat luka-luka Hanbin menjadi semakin parah.

Setelah tubuh Hanbin cukup kering, Bobby menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk segera Hanbin kenakan. Sementara sahabatnya itu mengenakan pakaian, Bobby menuju dapur untuk membuat teh menggunakan air panas yang sebenarnya sudah matang sedari tadi tapi tertunda karena perbincangannya barusan di kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai lima menit, teh hangat sudah disiapkan bersama dengan cemilan pocky di atas meja. Hanbin tidak lama kemudian muncul sudah mengenakan pakaian Bobby yang nampak longgar di tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Wajah Hanbin nampak tenang, meski Bobby tau jika keadaan perasaan sahabatnya itu pasti masih kacau. Hanbin menarik kursi dan duduk bersilangan dengan Bobby sehingga keduanya bisa saling beradu pandang. Bobby menyodorkan teh hangat buatannya kepada Hanbin, dan langsung diseduh begitu cangkir dipersilahkan untuknya.

"Putuslah dengan Seungyoon." Ucap Bobby pendek, lebih merupakan sebuah perintah pada Hanbin daripada saran. Hanbin menggeleng, menjelaskan bahwa masalahnya tidak semudah apa yang Bobby ucapkan. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut tidak memiliki tempat tinggal? Tinggal lah di apartemen ku." Lanjut Bobby memaksa.

"Kau sama sekali tidak paham, Jiwon." Balas Hanbin pelan, tangannya menggenggam mug yang berisi teh hangat itu erat-erat seakan meluapkan segala emosinya. Bobby memang tidak paham. _Hell_! Apa yang bisa dipertahankan pada pria yang suka melakukan kekerasan?

"Kau adalah pria normal. Mudah bagimu untuk menemukan pasangan. Berbeda denganku yang _gay_. Sulit menemukan pria _gay_ dan lebih sulit lagi menemukan pria yang mau menerimaku, Jiwon." Ucap Hanbin sedih.

Jantung Bobby seakan tertusuk tombak. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan Hanbin yang tiap malam dipukuli oleh kekasihnya, berusaha mempertahankan diri di dalam suatu hubungan yang hanya akan menyakiti Hanbin sendiri demi sebuah cinta dan perhatian yang tulus. Hanbin pasti merasa kesepian, sahabatnya itu susah bergaul meski ramah pada siapa saja, ditambah lagi menjauh dari orangtua dan saudara perempuannya di Busan.

Bobby ingin merengkuh Hanbin, menghapus air mata dan mencium dahinya. Berusaha menenangkannya karena ada dirinya di sini. Namun, hal itu bukanlah yang dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Tidurlah di kamarku, aku tau kau membutuhkan istirahat." Ucap Bobby, beranjak pergi mengambil selimut dan bantal cadangan dari lemari kamarnya. Hanbin tersenyum sedih, tapi lebih memilih untuk menurut, karena dirinya tahu betul bahwa Bobby akan mengamuk jika Hanbin menolak kebaikannya.

Bobby menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu sisi sofa, membalikan badan hingga punggungnya tepat bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. Meski ingin tidur, matanya tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat betapa indahnya saat dulu Hanbin dan dirinya ada di SMA.

' _Seandainya semua tidak berubah...'_ pikir Bobby sambil memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summer, Busan 2012**

" _Anyeonghaseyo, ahjumma_ ~" Sapa Bobby riang di depan pintu depan rumah Hanbin ketika umma sahabatnya itu menyambutnya dengan ramah. Mrs Kim mempersilahkan Bobby masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia sudah tidak merasa canggung ketika berada di rumah Hanbin, mengingat keduanya sudah menjadi teman sepermainan sejak duduk di sekolah dasar.

Rumah Hanbin sebenarnya rumah yang sederhana, hanya saja segala sesuatu yang berada di rumah itu tertata dengan rapi dan teratur hingga membuat siapa saja yang bertamu di sana merasa nyaman. Terdapat taman kecil berisi bunga-bunga hias di pekarangan depan rumah, _umma_ Hanbin gemar berkebun dan sering terlihat sedang menyirami bonsai ketika Bobby berkunjung untuk mengajak Hanbin keluar rumah atau hanya sekedar mampir bermain game di kamar sahabatnya itu.

 _Umma_ Hanbin adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, tiap harinya sibuk mengurus rumah dan adik perempuan Hanbin – Kim Hanbyul yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Ayah Hanbin, Mr Kim berkerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta dan memiliki karir yang stabil.

"Wah... Jiwon, tumben kau datang kemari pagi-pagi begini." Sapa Mr. Kim ayah Hanbin yang sedang membaca koran di ruang makan. _Umma_ Kim selalu mengomel kepada ayah Hanbin karena selalu membaca koran sambil makan.

"Dia datang pagi-pagi karena menagih bekal yang aku buatkan untuknya, _appa_." Ucap Hanbin dengan nada sewot tapi senyuman tidak menghilang dari bibirnya. Mr Kim dan Bobby tertawa mendengar Hanbin yang perotes dan mengeluh karena harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal lebih banyak dari pada biasanya. _Umma_ Hanbin ikut meledek anak sulungnya itu dengan membeberkan ke Bobby bahwa Hanbin lebih bersemangat dari pada biasanya kerena menyiapkan bekal lebih.

Hanbin melepaskan _apron_ -nya dan mengambil tas, kemudian bergabung di meja makan untuk sarapan. Bobby tentu saja ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Hanbin. Siapa yang akan menolak masakan enak dari Mrs Kim? Usai menghabiskan makanannya hingga bersih tidak bersisa, Bobby dan Hanbin pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Adik perempuan Hanbin melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat.

Hanbin dan Bobby terbiasa menggunakan bis atau _subway_ ketika hendak berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Apabila keduanya tidak sedang terburu-buru dan ingin mampir membeli sesuatu saat perjalanan pulang, mereka akan menggunakan bus. Sedangkan apabila sedang terburu-buru, maka menggunakan _subway_ merupakan pilihan yang lebih tepat.

Kali ini Bobby dan Hanbin memilih berangkat menggunakan transportasi bus. Saat itu bus sedang dalam keadaan masih cukup sepi karena pagi hari. Hanya ada beberapa pemuda yang duduk di bangku depan sambil menggunakan earphone dan seorang ahjumma yang duduk di bangku belakang nomor dua.

"Kenapa kau selalu memintaku membuatkanmu bekal kalau kau ekstra kulikuler?" tanya Hanbin ketika keduanya sudah duduk di dalam bus dengan nyaman. Pasalnya Bobby memang sering meminta Hanbin membuatkan bekal untuknya, apalagi kalau ada kegiatan club yang diikutinya yaitu basket.

Awalnya dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan, Bobby sering memakan sebagian bekal Hanbin apabila si pemilik bekal sudah merasa kenyang dan masih tersisa banyak makanan di bekalnya. Bobby mengira bekal itu buatan umma Hanbin, ternyata sahabatnya itu membuat bekalnya sendiri. Hal ini karena umma Hanbin tiap pagi selalu sibuk mengurusi Hanbyul menuju taman kanak-kanak.

"Hm..." Bobby nampak menggosok dagunya dengan wajah jenaka. Membuat Hanbin harus menyikutnya keras agar serius menjawab pertanyaan. Setelah bergumam 'aduh' pelan (karena Hanbin benar-benar menyikut rusuknya), Bobby baru melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Kalau aku membawa bekal buatanmu. Sekumpulan yeoja yang berusaha memberiku bekal buatan mereka pasti akan mundur." Ujar Bobby sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hanbin membuang muka, "Ah.. sudah kuduga kau hanya memanfaatkan aku untuk mengusir para fansmu." Ucapnya dengan jengkel.

"Ah~ Hanbin-ah jangan marah, dong~" ucap Bobby dengan tambahan aegyeo dan mata yang dibulat-bulatkan agar Hanbin tidak tega dengannya. "Bekalmu kan yang terbaik, aku hanya ingin makan masakanmu aja kok." Lanjutnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Hanbin dengan ujung jarinya.

Hanbin melirik Bobby. Berusaha terlihat tidak perduli. Namun tingkah lucu sahabatnya itu mau tidak-mau membuat pertahanan Hanbin goyah dan ikut tersenyum juga. Sebelum akhirnya Hanbin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Sudah, hentikan aegyeo mu. Kau sudah tidak cocok lagi menggunakan aegyeo tau." Ucap Hanbin masih terdapat tawa kecil di sela ucapannya. Wajah Hanbin memerah, matanya membentuk eye-smile yang unik, sedangkan lesung pipinya terlihat. Bobby terkadang takjub dengan ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

Bobby tersenyum, merangkul pundak Hanbin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu sisi pundak yang lain. "Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum dan tertawa, Hanbin. Senyummu bagus." Ujar Bobby pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Hanbin berhenti tertawa, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya agar menghindari tatapan dari Bobby.

Bobby tahu betul kalau Hanbin sedang bersemu malu saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pip!_

 _Pip!_

 _Pip!_

 _Pip!_

Mata Bobby masih berat karena mengantuk, tangannya liar meraba meja kecil di sebelah sofa untuk mematikan alarm handphone miliknya. Ketika alarm tersebut sudah dimatikan (meski dengan susah payah), Bobby membalik-balikkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sinar matahari merambat dan menyelinap masuk melalui sela tirai jendela yang tipis. Bobby melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat menuju kampus. Bobby berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Namun, saat melihat meja makan, terdapat sarapan yang masih cukup hangat sudah tersedia dengan rapi. Bahkan ada segelas susu yang terdapat di sebelah piring yang berisi sandwich telur dan ham. Bobby menemukan secarik kertas yang diletakkan di bawah gelas susu. Menggeser gelas tersebut pelan kemudian membaca gores tangan yang rapi milik Hanbin.

 _Gomawo,_ sudah membolehkan aku menginap, Jiwon. Jangan lupa memakan sarapanmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Bobby melipat kertas tersebut, kemudian mulai melahap sandwich yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hanbin dalam diam. Apakah Hanbin benar-benar akan baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam dirinya tanpa ada jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic iKON pertama buatanku. Hanbin memang agak OOC di cerita ini. (ampunnnn~)

Untuk yang jadi pasangan Hanbin-Kang Seungyoon, mereka kadang keliatan lucu banget waktu jadi mc bareng di Win-Win Game. /)/ Jadi dari situlah Seungyoon dipilih jadi pacar Hanbin. (gak ada alasan lain lagi kok. Lol)

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Support, and Your Opinion, Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada banyak hal yang mempengaruhi sifat dan daya beli konsumen. Salah satunya-"

Di dalam ruangan yang berukuran luas itu, suara dosen dan _marker_ yang berdecit tiap kali bertemu dengan permukaan _whiteboard_ saling bersaing mendominasi telinga para mahasiswa yang menatap lurus ke depan. Banyak yang mencatat, banyak pula yang hanya mendengarkan tanpa mau repot-repot beradu cepat dengan perkataan sang pengajar yang seakan tiada habisnya, tapi ada beberapa yang memiliki pemikiran lebih canggih, menggunakan smart phone sebagai alat perekam.

Ruang kelas AOMG university biasanya memiliki interior mirip dengan gedung bioskop. Memiliki tingkatan seperti tangga yang memungkinkan setiap anak bisa memperhatikan penjelasan dosen semaksimal mungkin. Perbedaanya dengan ruangan bioskop, tentu saja ruang kelas lebih terang, didominasi dengan cat putih di dindingnya dan meja berwarna abu-abu muda.

Pada salah satu tempat duduk di barisan tengah, Lee Hi atau Hayi sibuk mencatat dengan fokus. Cukup banyak yang dikatakan dosen yang menurutnya penting, tapi malah tidak dituliskan di papan tulis. Jadi gadis satu itu mendengarkan ucapan sang pengajar terlebih dahulu, baru mencatatnya dengan rapi di buku tulis. Hayi menyiapkan beberapa _ballpoint_ warna yang berbeda-beda agar mudah membedakan antara catatan yang satu dengan lainnya.

"Aspek lainnya yang mempengaruhi konsumen adalah promosi atau program penjualan. Misalnya saja-"

"Oh _shit_..." gumam Hayi lirih, dirinya terlalu terpaku dalam menulis tambahan catatan di sana-sini sehingga tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan dosen di depan barusan. Secara refleks Hayi menyikut lengan Bobby yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. "Jiwon, Mr. Park tadi ngomong apa?" tanya Hayi cepat.

"Hah-?! Kau bilang apa tadi?" ucap Bobby tampak berjengit kaget dari kursinya.

Hayi menatap Bobby dengan wajah keheranan. Jadi selama awal kelas tadi Bobby tidak mendengarkan sama sekali? Terlihat sekali dari wajah temannya itu yang murung dan tatapannya yang menerawang, meski melihat ke depan, Hayi yakin betul Bobby sedang tidak memperhatikan dosen.

Begitu Hayi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ekspresi wajah Bobby kembali murung. Pemuda itu tidak mau susah-susah menutupi emosinya saat ini. Lagipula dirinya yakin Hayi bukan tipe-tipe yang wanita yang cerewet dan menanyainya ini-itu hanya karena penasaran. Benar dugaannya, Hayi kembali sibuk mencatat penjelasan dari dosen yang masih sibuk menerangkan panjang-lebar di depan kelas. Bobby menghela napas pendek, memainkan pena di tangannya dengan asal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **.**

 **Marshmallow95 Prasent**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua yang terdapat pada cerita hanya fiksional belaka.

 **.**

 **Rate: T for this chapter**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Double B – Bobby/BI**

Side Seungyoon/BI

 **.**

 **Warning:** Don't like? Don't read! Don't bash the cast. Don't bash author.

 **.**

 **Last Chapter Summary:** Bobby tidak sengaja menolak Hanbin-teman sejak kecilnya ketika upacara kelulusan. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kelulusan sekolah. Hanbin memiliki kekasih, sedangkan Bobby nyaman dengan menjalani hidup tanpa hubungan cinta. Namun, Apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Bobby ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasih Hanbin ternyata melakukan kekerasan pada sahabatnya itu?

 **.**

 **Enjoy Yourself~**

 **.**

AOMG _university_ merupakan kampus terkenal di Seoul bukan hanya karena kualitas pendidikannya yang bagus. Fasilitas dan akomodasi dalam bidang lainnya juga patut diacungi falkultas memiliki gedung, perpustakaan, lab, kantin dan taman sendiri. Sehingga tiap jurusannya memiliki letak yang agak berjauhan.

Taman jurusan komunikasi bisnis adalah yang kedua terbesar setelah taman yang ada di falkultas kesehatan. Taman ini bisa dibilang menakjubkan apabila dibandingkan dengan taman yang ada di universitas lain. Terdapat meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari bahan metal untuk para mahasiswa yang memilih mengerjakan tugas di luar ruangan, terdapat pula kursi dan meja kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk yang tidak kebagian kursi-meja di kantin.

Rerumputan dan tanaman-tanaman dirawat dengan baik oleh tukang kebun, selalu disirami sehari dua kali agar terjaga tetap segar. Beberapa pohon tumbuh lebat di dekat meja dan kursi taman untuk membuat para pengunjungnya merasa sejuk. Pada salah satu kursi yang agak menjauh dari segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol keras-keras, Bobby menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia menghela napas cukup keras, berusaha melepaskan beban yang dari tadi mengganggu benak pikirannya.

Bagaimana kabar Hanbin? Sudah seminggu ini sahabatnya itu tidak membalas telpon atau pun pesannya. Bobby ingin sekali pergi menuju apartemen Hanbin dan menghajar kekasih sahabatnya itu. Namun Bobby sangat hafal dengan sikap Hanbin apabila dirinya menonjok Kang Sungyoon habis-habisan, sahabatnya akan marah besar setelah itu dirinya akan masuk _blacklist_ di kontak handphone Hanbin selamanya. Intinya, masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan menonjok wajah Sungyoon. Bobby mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan jeritan frustasi.

"AH!"

Bobby menjerit lagi, tapi kali ini bukan karena jengkel atau frustasi, tapi karena kaget. Sebuah benda dingin menyentuh tengkuknya dari belakang. Si pelaku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Bobby yang terkaget-kaget dengan ulahnya.

"Nih, mangkanya jangan melamun." Ucap Hayi sambil memberikan cola dingin pada Bobby, masih dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya. Pemuda itu cemberut, tapi tetap mengambil cola yang disodorkan padanya tanpa berucap apa-apa. Hayi duduk di sebelah Bobby tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu, dirinya tau bahwa Bobby tidak akan keberatan.

"Biar kutebak..." ucap wanita itu memecah keheningan saat Bobby masih sibuk menegak cola-nya sambil memerhatikan langit yang bersih tanpa awan. "Masalah sama Hanbin, atau tentang Hanbin?" lanjutnya lancar tanpa ragu.

Bobby terkejut, tapi sekaligus juga tidak terkejut. Dirinya terkejut karena ungkapan Hayi itu memang benar adanya. Namun Bobby tidak menyangka semudah itukah dirinya ditebak oleh Hayi? Atau wanita itu memang memiliki indra keenam karena bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Bobby. Hayi harusnya masuk jurusan psikologi dan menjadi psikiater.

"Ah!" Hayi menepuk tangan dengan cepat ketika melihat Bobby masih saja murung, bahkan setelah dirinya sudah berusaha menghibur temannya itu. "Aku punya kenalan di jurusan _accounting_ yang tanya tentang kamu. Mau nggak kamu jalan sama dia?"

Bobby menoleh, menatap Hayi dengan malas. "Kau tau aku saat ini sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa."

Hayi cemberut, "Ayolaaaahhhh~" ucapnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Bobby. "Sehui terus-terusan menanyakan kontakmu melalui aku. Kalau kau mau jalan dengannya kau akan sangat membantuku." Lanjut Hayi masih dengan nada memohon.

Sebenarnya cukup banyak teman-teman Hayi yang menanyakan mengenai Bobby. Ada yang menitipkan kotak makanan untuk Bobby, ada yang menanyakan ID Line atau Kakao nya, ada juga yang terang-terangan minta foto Bobby. Terkadang dirinya sampai pusing mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak permintaan teman-temannya.

"Lagipula kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau tolak saja dia. Biar dia juga tidak menggangguku terus!" ucap Hayi masih berusaha memohon pada Bobby dengan wajah memelas. Mengeleminasi salah satu _fan_ berat Bobby bisa cukup meringankan sedikit beban Hayi. Lagipula apabila wanita secantik Sehui nantinya ditolak oleh Bobby, dan berita mengenai hal ini menyebar luas, pasti akan banyak _fans_ Bobby yang mundur untuk membuntuti Hayi.

Bobby berpikir sejenak, melihat Hayi yang masih memasang wajah memelas memohon padanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dirinya sudah beberapa bulan tidak berinteraksi dengan wanita manapun. Ditambah lagi dirinya kini benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghibur diri. Setelah beberapa lama menimbang-nimbang Bobby menghela napas, "Awas kalau _yeoja_ ini berisik dan cerewet."

Hayi menepuk punggung Bobby cukup keras sambil tersenyum lebar, "Nah itu baru namanya semangat. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku kali ini. Sebentar..." Hayi merogoh tas nya, kemudian memberikan secarik kertas pada Bobby, "Itu tiket diskon 50% Seoul Grand Park. Aku dapat dari pusat perbelanjaan. Pakailah."

Bobby menatap Hayi dengan mata yang memancarkan ucapan sekaligus terimakasih yang dibuat-buat. "Terimakasih untuk kebaikan dan kerendahan hatimu Lee Hayi~"

Hayi tertawa keras kemudian memukul punggung Bobby dengan kasar, "Sialan. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Menyebalkan tau!" ucap Hayi masih di sela dengan tawa renyah. Beberapa orang sampai memalingkan muka untuk mendengarkan tawa yang membahana itu, tapi Hayi sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali mengenai apa yang orang pikirkan mengenai dirinya.

Bobby hanya geleng-geleng kepala terheran-heran dengan tingkah temannya itu. Bobby jadi heran apa ada pria yang mau menjadi kekasih Hayi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Sabtu datang dengan cepat. Bobby yang hanya bermalas-malas didepan televisi menghabiskan waktu dengan menekan tombol _remote_ televisi, mengganti _chanel_ demi _chanel_. Sudah merasa bosan, Bobby memeriksa handphone-nya untuk memeriksa jam (sekaligus memeriksa untuk yang sekian kalinya apakah Hanbin sudah membalas pesan darinya). Sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan _yeoja_ – siapa pun namanya itu – teman Hayi di Seoul Grand Park.

Bobby menyambar pakaian apa pun yang pertama dilihatnya dari lemari. Memakainya dengan cepat dan membubuhkan sedikit semprotan _colonge_ di pakaiannya. Pilihan asal tanpa pikir panjang itu jatuh pada _ripped Jeans,_ _hoodie_ supreme, dan _Snapback_ Adidas. Bobby tidak merapikan rambut secara khusus, hanya menyisirnya ke belakang kemudian ditutupi dengan sempurna oleh _snapback_ yang digunakan secara terbalik.

Setelah mengenakan salah satu sepatu Nike airjordan yang biasa dikenakannya dikenakannya di kampus, Bobby melangkah keluar menuju apartement dengan santai, mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu. Dirinya berjalan dengan santai menuju stasiun subway yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

Tidak sedikitpun dirinya berpikir bahwa hari ini dirinya akan berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Yang selama ini ada di benaknya adalah dirinya membutuhkan refreshing dan wanita yang akan ditemuinya ini hanyalah seorang teman yang menemaninya hari ini. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada bayangan mengenai kencan romantis ataupun kelanjutan hubungan dengan yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

 _Brengsek_?

Iya, dirinya memang sudah di-tempeli _tittle_ itu oleh para mantan kekasihnya semenjak dulu. Jadi dirinya tidak akan repot-repot berusaha merubahnya. Namun selama ini Bobby sudah berusaha memutuskan atau menolak semua wanita dengan cara baik-baik. Tetap saja ada yang membenci dan mencaci-maki dirinya. Bobby tidak bisa membuat atau memaksa semua orang untuk senang kan?

Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, dirinya sudah memasuki area stasiun subway. Tidak banyak orang yang berpergian pada hari Sabtu terutama pada jam 10 pagi begini. Jadi Bobby bisa memilih tempat duduk dengan santai tanpa harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang yang lain. Tidak seperti pada hari-hari kerja yang biasanya dirinya harus berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak tergencet antara pintu dengan penumpang yang lain.

Bobby merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan earphone kemudian memasanya pada Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge miliknya. Mencari-cari lagu yang sudah tertimbun jauh dari daftar playlistnya yang biasa diputarnya. Pilihannya jatuh pada salah satu lagu lagu milik Jeff Bernat – Be The One.

Intro lagu mengalun dengan indah dan menenangkan, mengingatkannya pada masa lama yang menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar mata Bobby terpejam dan bibirnya mengalunkan lirik lagu yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

" _From the day that you arrived._

 _I had no idea you'd be my life._

 _But When I looked into your eyes._

 _I know someday, you'd be my life."_

Bobby menyanyikan lagu itu pelan dengan penuh kosentrasi seakan dirinya sudah tersedot masuk ke dalam lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan sedangkan sepatunya mengetuk lantai subway mengikuti irama.

" _I know there's times when I am wrong_

 _And you know there's times_

 _When I am right._

 _Just as long as we both give it all we can_

 _And for both to see that we try."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You took my heart so unexpectedly_

 _Who knew that you would be the one?_

 _But I always knew that there was someting special about you_

 _From the day you walked into my life."_

"Bobby! Kau mendengarku?"

"Wahhh!" Bobby berjengit kaget saat Hanbin mencabut _earphone_ nya tiba-tiba. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran temannya itu dari belakang.

 **Busan, 2012**

 **(5 years Ago)**

Hanbin mengintip layar handphone Bobby, melihat lagu yang didengarkan Bobby saat itu. "Wah, Jeff Bernat! Aku juga mendengarkannya di MelOn beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Hanbin bersemangat.

Bobby sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hanbin akan memergokinya membolos jam pelajaran. Hanbin biasanya lebih memilih tetap tinggal di kelas hingga pelajaran usai atau jam makan siang, kemudian mencari Bobby untuk pulang atau makan bersama. Karena itulah Bobby cukup terkejut ketika sahabatnya itu ikut melanggar peraturan.

Meski bukan lagi rahasia di antara keduanya bahwa Bobby sering membolos dengan bermalas-malasan di atap sekolah. Kebiasaan Bobby yang sering membolos pelajaran sudah ada sejak masih tahun pertama sekolah, tapi dulu dirinya akan tidur di salah satu lorong perpustakaan yang sepi atau di UKS meski guru penjaga UKS dan perpustakaan sering menatap Bobby dengan pandangan curiga. Ketika tahun kedua, dirinya bisa memiliki kunci atap sekolah dengan cara menyelinap diam-diam di ruang OSIS dan menggandakannya tanpa ketahuan.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hanbin? Bukannya sekarang masih jam pelajaran?" tanya Bobby heran, kembali mengenakan _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan lagu yang terputar di mp3-nya, tapi tentu saja dengan mengecilkan _volume_ agar dapat mendengar perkataan Hanbin.

"Aku melihatmu keluar kelas, tapi sudah tiga puluh menit kau tidak kembali juga. Jadi aku menyusulmu." Ucap Hanbin sambil duduk di sebelah Bobby. Dirinya menatap langit yang cerah berawan membuat sinar matahari siang itu tidak begitu panas. Berbeda dengan Bobby yang menyandarkan badannya pada dinding, Hanbin memilih untuk mebaringkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada lantai. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk menggelitiki wajahnya dengan lembut.

Bobby melirik sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring santai, terlihat diam sejenak berpikir, kemudian mulai melepaskan kancingnya satu demi satu. Bobby mengenakan kaus di balik seragamnya sehingga urusan besar membuka kemeja sekolahnya. Dirinya melipat dengan rapi kemejanya kemudian memberikannya pada Hanbin.

"Tanganmu bisa capek kalau kau tidur begitu. Pakai kemejaku sebagai bantalmu." Ucap Bobby menyodorkan kemejanya di depan muka Hanbin.

"Eh, nanti kemejamu kusut!" tolak Hanbin buru-buru.

"Tidak masalah. Pakai saja!" Bobby masih memaksa.

"Tapi nanti-"

"Pakai!"

"Iya! Iya!" Hanbin menerima kemeja seragam Bobby dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal. Bobby tersenyum puas melihat sahabsatnya itu akhirnya menyerah juga untuk tidak keras kepala. Hanbin membalikkan badan yang tadinya terlentang menjadi menghadap Bobby.

"Kau tau..." ucap Hanbin pelan. "Seragam mu bau keringat." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Bobby meninju lengan Hanbin tentu saja tidak terlalu keras menunjukan rasa kesalnya. Namun dirinya tidak dapat menahan senyum juga pada akhirnya dan ikut tertawa bersama Hanbin.

 **.**

Ketika bel jam makan siang sudah berdentang memekakan telinga, Hanbin dan Bobby memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil bekal kemudian memakannya bersama-sama di taman sekolah. Hanbin tidak menyukai kantin yang ramai, jadi lebih memilih makan di taman yang cenderung lebih sepi. Bobby sendiri tidak masalah dengan makan di kantin atau di taman.

Keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Meja dan bangku yang ada di taman biasanya digunakan oleh para siswa lain untuk berkumpul ketika jam pulang sekolah. Namun saat jam makan siang, lokasi ini kurang populer karena letaknya yang cukup jauh dari kantin. Hanya ada segelintir siswa angkatan ketiga di sana yang sedang mengobrol sambil melahap roti isi daging ditangannya.

Hanbin mengeluarkan bekalnya, Bobby sendiri sudah membawa bekal yang disiapkan oleh bibinya. Hari ini Hanbin tidak sempat membuatkan bekal untuk Bobby karena harus datang lebih pagi untuk piket kelas. Bobby agak sebal sebenarnya, tapi sudah terbayar lunas dengan Hanbin membawa bekal yang sedikit lebih banyak agar Bobby bisa ikut makan sedikit.

Bekal yang hari itu dibawa Hanbin adalah _nakji bokkeum_ gurita yang dimasak dengan beberapa jenis potongan sayur dan disiram menggunakan saus cabai yang pedas. Di sisi lain, Bobby membawa bekal _japchae_ bihun yang dimasak terlebih dahulu dengan _soy sauce_ ditambah dengan potongan daging babi tipis-tipis dan wortel dan lobak yang dipotong menajang. Keduanya membuka tutup bekalnya dan menyisihkan sebagian porsi untuk dimakan bersama.

"Permisi..."

Suara itu membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Seorang _yeoja_ berparas manis berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil membawa bekal di tangan. Hanbin dan Bobby mengenal gadis ini, Ji Hayun adalah teman sekelas mereka. Hayun terkenal karena kecantikannya dan populer di kalangan murid pria di kelas karena mudah bergaul dan diajak mengobrol.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" ucap Hayun sambil menunjukan bekal di tangannya dan sekantung pelastik berisi minuman ringan.

Sudah beberapa kali ini Hayun bergabung dengan keduanya saat makan siang. Semua bermula ketika Hayun harus membantu _seonsaengnim_ dan berakibat dirinya menuju ke kantin pada waktu kantin sangat ramai sehingga gadis itu tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Hayun kemudian mencari tempat lain untuk makan siang dan saat itulah pertama kali Hayun bergabung dengan Bobby dan Hanbin. Sejak saat itu Hayun tidak hanya bergabung saat makan siang, tapi terkadang juga ikut mengobrol dengan Hanbin dan Bobby di kelas.

"Silahkan saja." Jawab Hanbin membalas senyuman Hayun. Bobby mengangguk ikut-ikutan saja.

Hayun duduk di depan sehingga saling berhadapan dengan Hanbin dan Bobby yang posisinya bersebelahan. Gadis itu tersenyum berterimakasih karena keramahan keduanya. Hayun membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi kimbab, menyodorkannya pada Hanbin dan Bobby. Namun belum sempat Hayun membuka mulut untuk menawarkan bekalnya...

"Jiwon! Makan sayurnya juga!" omel Hanbin sambil memukul punggung Bobby lumayan keras.

Bobby nyaris saja tersedak, tapi dirinya cepat mengendalikan diri dan kembali mengunyah makanannya, "Hiyaaa, berisshhik! (Iyaaa, berisik!)"

"Pfftt! Hahahaha! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalau Hanbin bisa jadi _umma_ -nya Bobby" Ucap Hayun masih disela tawanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami berdua teman sejak kecil dan tetangga." Jawab Hanbin di sela mengunyah makanannya pelan. Selama ini ketiganya hanya mengobrol hal-hal ringan seputar pelajaran dan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"Ahh! Begitu? Pantas saja!" ujar balas Hayun sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh iya, tadi aku sempat melihatmu beli minum di kantin Hanbin- _ah_. Mangkanya aku ikut kemari." Tambahnya menjelaskan.

Bobby mengangkat alis heran.

 _Hanbin-ah?_

Jarang ada orang yang tidak begitu mengenal Hanbin langsung bersikap akrab dengannya, Hayun selama ini memanggil Hanbin dengan "Hanbin- _ssi_ ". Jadi Bobby sedikit heran dengan sahabatnya yang hanya mengangguk-angguk paham sambil melanjutkan memakan bekal makan siangnya. Hanbin dan Hayun mengobrol seolah Bobby tidak berada di sana. Bobby sendiri memakan bekal tanpa berusaha mendengarkan atau ikut bergabung dalam obrolan sama sekali.

"umm, Bobby-ah. Kau bergabung dengan klub basket kan?" ucap Hayun berusaha mengajak Bobby ikut membaur dalam obrolan ringan keduanya.

"Hm.. Hm..." Jawab Bobby seadanya, lebih memfokuskan diri mengunyah _nakji bokkeum_ daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hayun. Gadis itu nampak sama sekali tidak tersinggung atau kesal dengan sikap Bobby yang acuh. Sebenarnya sikap Bobby memang seperti itu pada semua wanita dan dia tidak pernah ambil pusing mengenai sikapnya selama ini.

"Ah... Aku ada teman yang ikut klub basket dan katanya kau lumayan jago." Hayun kembali berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Bobby. Makan siang hari itu terasa berlalu agak lama. Ketiganya (walaupun Bobby hanya beberapa kali membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara), mengobrol selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju kelas bersama-sama.

Ketika pulang, Bobby dan Hanbin kembali menggunakan _bus_ karena ingin mampir terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makanan kecil di Seven-Elleven. Keduanya mengobrol santai di perjalanan sambil menunjukan gambar-gambar lucu yang keduanya temukan di forum internet. Hanbin dan Bobby memiliki selera musik yang sama, sehingga mereka saling menunjukan _video cover_ lagu yang masing-masing mereka temukan di youtube dan mendiskusikannya bersama-sama.

Saat sudah sampai di _mini market_ tersebut, Bobby membeli banyak makanan kecil seperti Pringles dan _seaweed_. Hanbin sendiri mengambil dua _cup mie_ instan rasa _seafood_ pedas untuk dirinya sedangkan rasa _beef soup_ untuk Bobby dan satu _cup_ kecil _chicken pop_. Hanbin mengisi dua cup mie yang dibelinya dengan air panas yang tersedia kemudian membawanya menuju kasir. Usai membayar di kasir, keduanya menempati dengan nyaman di kursi dan meja yang sudah disediakan pihak _minimarket_.

Bobby membantu Hanbin membawa bawaannya dan meletakan makanan yang dibeli keduanya di atas meja. Ketika semua barang sudah diletakan, Bobby membuka kemasan _sea weed_ , memotong tiap lembarnya menjadi dua, kemudian memasukannya pada _cup mie_ yang dibeli Hanbin untuknya. Bobby memberikan separuh _sea weed_ nya untuk sahabatnya itu.

Baik Bobby maupun Hanbin memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sesekali keduanya saling mencicipi mie milik yang lain sambil mengobrol mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada akhir pekan.

"Hanbin."

Tadinya Hanbin menunduk untuk melahap mie miliknya kini mendongak melihat Bobby saat namanya disebut.

"Kau..." Bobby menutup bibirnya sesaat, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, baru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai Hayun?'

Hanbin nampak terkejut. Selama beberapa detik mata sahabatnya itu membulat, tapi dengan cepat Hanbin kembali memasang ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa. "Kenapa? Kau suka Hayun?"

"Hah?" Bobby menelan mie instan yang barusan masih dikunyahnya. "Enggak, lah. Aku cuma mikir kalau Hayun menyukaimu." Lanjutnya. Hanbin diam selama beberapa saat, melihat Bobby masih mengunyah dan menyeduh mie nya.

"Aku rasa, Hayun nggak suka padaku." Balas Hanbin. Bobby melihat sahabatnya itu dengan dahi berkerut tanda bahwa dirinya tidak sependapat. "Aku rasa, dia suka kamu Jiwon."

Bobby menggeleng tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hanbin. Pembicaraan itu beralih dari Hayun ke gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Bobby selama ini tidak pernah melihat Hanbin memperhatikan atau berusaha menarik perhatian perempuan manapun di sekolah. Hal ini membuat Bobby penasaran. Apakah Hanbin lebih suka dengan wanita yang lebih dewasa?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Hayun benar-benar 'menembak'mu?" tanya Hanbin sambil tersenyum kecil. Kembali ke pembicaraan pada topik awal.

Bobby berpikir sambil menopang dagunya, "tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, sih. Dia mudah diajak mengobrol, walaupun kadang cerewet. Badannya juga bagus." Jawab Bobby ringan tanpa pikir panjang. Hanbin mengangguk paham, sudah merupakan hal normal untuk seorang pria mempertimbangkan menarik-tidaknya seorang wanita dari tubuh dan penampilannya. Ketika _cup mie_ keduanya sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu, kini mereka beralih mengunyah keripik Pringles.

"Begitu kah? Berarti kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Hanbin karena Bobby masih memberikan jawaban yang mengambang. Suara gemelatuk saat memakan keripik kentang terdengar agak keras. Tidak perlu meributkan soal sopan-santun karena saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Enggak, aku akan menolak Hayun."

"Hah? Kenapa?!" Hanbin bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget campur heran.

Bobby tersenyum lebar hingga matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dan gigi kelincinya terlihat cukup jelas. "Kan aku punya kamu~" ucap Bobby dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Setelah jawaban jahilnya, Bobby mendapatkan hadiah pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Hanbin.

"Sialan kau!" seru Hanbin keras. Namun, Bobby jelas tau kalau sahabatnya itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi."

!

 **Seoul, 2016**

 **Current time**

Bobby tersentak dari tempat duduknya, cukup terkejut melihat keadaan subway yang sudah mulai ramai. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi ternyata seorang pria tua yang meminta tolong Bobby untuk sedikit geser agar dia bisa duduk meski sedikit. Bobby tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berdiri dan menyerahkan jatah tempat duduknya pada pria tua yang terlihat kelelahan itu.

Bobby hanya tersenyum ramah ketika sang pria mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus padanya. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali harus berdiri di dalam subway yang ramai. Lagipula dirinya sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Pandangannya menuju ke arah jendela.

Akhir-akhir ini karena Hanbin tidak lagi menghubunginya membuat Bobby merasa frustasi dan banyak mengingat-ingat masa-masa SMA dulu ketika semua sedang baik-baik saja. Ketika Hanbin masih berbaikan dengan keluarganya. Ketika mereka berdua makan cup mie di seven-elleven atau bercanda di game center.

Namun pada akhir tahun kedua, apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanbin benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Ketika dirinya, Hanbin, dan Hayun makan siang bersama, sahabatnya itu pergi sejenak untuk membeli minuman. Hayun awalnya mencoba mengajak Bobby pada obrolan ringan, tapi entah bagaimana gadis itu malah mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan suka pada Bobby. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Hanbin, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak perasaan Hayun. Gadis itu cantik, menarik, dan mudah diajak mengobrol, Bobby tidak perlu susah-susah mencari topik pembicaraan atau semacamnya. Jadi dalam pernyataan cinta yang singkat itu, dirinya dan Hayun jadian.

Setelahnya, Hanbin kembali membawa minuman dingin di tangannya. Hayun mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Bobby, tentu saja dengan riang gembira. Hanbin tersenyum, memberikan minuman dingin yang dibelinya sebagai hadiah jadian Bobby dengan Hayun, Hanbin kemudian mengatakan harus mengatakan harus buru-buru mengembalikan buku teks yang dipinjamnya dari anak kelas sebelah. Hanbin kemudian berlari tanpa menoleh ke arah dirinya dan Hayun sama sekali.

" _ **Perhatian pada para penumpang. Sebentar lagi akan mencapai setasiun Gwacheon."**_

Ucapan dari _announcer subway_ membuyarkan Bobby dari lamunannya. Dirinya menghela napas karena apabila masalah Hanbin ini tidak segera terselesaikan, Bobby akan jadi gila, atau setidaknya Hanbin harus membalas telpon dan pesannya.

Bobby melepas _earphone_ -nya, memasukannya secara asal ke dalam saku celananya yang longgar. Stasiun yang berikut adalah tempat pemberhentiannya menuju Seoul Grand Park.

 _Seoul Grand Park, ya... Benar-benar tipikal tempat kencan pertama._ Pikir Bobby.

Seoul Grand Park adalah kebun binatang terlengkap se-Korea Selatan. Terdapat atraksi binatang dan taman bermain berwahana, bahkan ada musium dan gedung pameran yang selalu ramai. Dengan tempat yang begitu banyak fasilitas, tidak mungkin dirinya nanti bosan meskipun misalnya teman Hayi, si Sehui itu membosankan setengah mati.

Bobby mengirim e-mail pada Sehui, untuk menanyakan ciri-cirinya ketika dirinya sudah mendekati gerbang Seoul Grand Park. Bobby sempat menyesali keputusan buru-buru yang dilakukannya dengan menyetujui usulan Hayi. Sekarang dirinya jadi terjebak kencan buta dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya pada hari Sabtu di Seoul Grand Park. Sedikit memalukan karena Bobby merasa dirinya sudah bukan di umur mencari-cari wanita secara random melalui kencan buta. Namun bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah terlanjur basi. Jadi terima saja, sambil berharap bahwa teman Hayi tidak aneh atau membosankan.

Tidak lama setelah e-mail dikirim, Sehui membalas pesan dengan mengirimkan sebuah _selca_ penampilannya hari itu. Kalau boleh dibilang, Bobby sangat bersyukur dengan pilihan Hayi mengenai wanita yang menjadi teman kencannya. Sehui sangat manis, bisa dipastikan penuh dengan _aegyeo_ , memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat, kulitnya sangat putih dan tubuhnya langsing. Hari itu Sehui mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu cerah dengan celana pendek berwarna cokelat dan _boots_ sewarna. Casual, tidak berlebihan.

Bobby sudah mengetahui penampilan teman kencannya, jadi tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan gadis itu diantara sekian banyak orang yang ada di Seoul Grand Park. Sehui melambaikan tangan dengan tersenyum cerah, Bobby membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan pula. Dirinya berjalan mendekat menujui sehui dengan santai.

"Halo, aku Shin Sehui." Ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

Bobby tersenyum ramah, "Halo, aku Kim Jiwon. Panggil aku Bobby saja, oke?"

"Aku senang sekali waktu Hayi- _unnie_ mengatakan Bobby mau bertemu denganku."

Melihat Sehui yang nampak senang sekali karena bisa "jalan" dengannya hari itu membuat dirinya tidak tega bahwa sebenarnya Bobby hanya menginginkan hiburan untuk bersenang-senang saja tanpa ada embel-embel rencana hubungan yang lebih serius. Ya, Bobby tau kalau dirinya memang brengsek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam sekarang?"

"Ah iya." Sehui tertawa gugup, mengikuti langkah Bobby dari belakang dengan cepat.

Seperti yang Bobby prediksikan, Seoul Grand Park sangat ramai. Apalagi sekarang adalah hari libur, wajar saja kalau pengunjungnya lebih banyak dari hari biasa. Kebun binatang terbesar di Korea itu memiliki rute yang cukup banyak, hal ini untuk memudahkan pengunjung untuk memilih tempat yang akan dikunjungi.

Bobby menanyakan pada Sehui kemana gadis itu ingin kunjungi terlebih dahulu. Sehui milih untuk mengunjungi bagian binatang. Keduanya menikmati waktu bersama dengan mengobrol hal-hal ringan dan berkomentar mengenai binatang-binatang yang disiapkan oleh Seoul Grand Park. Keduanya tertawa saat melihat monyet-monyet dan orang utan, terkagum-kagum saat melihat singa dan kuda nil yang muncul dari dalam kubangan airnya.

Setelah melihat binatang, rute berikutnya menuju memberi makan hewan-hewan yang masih bayi. Bobby memotret sehui ketika menggendong anak singa yang masih berumur satu tahun. Bobby sendiri menggendeng anak orang utan dan berusaha meniru mimik wajah hewan tersebut, membuat Sehui dan si pawang hewan yang mengawasi menahan tawa karena geli.

Bobby sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa rileks dan lumayan menikmati kencan buta ini. Namun tentu saja menikmati dalam arti Sehui sebetulnya sosok yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman. Gadis itu memang malu-malu dan agak pasif, tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki sikap yang cukup peka dengan keadaan.

Biasanya wanita apabila kencan selalu memutuskan kemauannya sendiri, memaksa pria mengikuti keinginan si wanita. Namun, Sehui menunjukan sikap yang berbeda. Gadis itu menanyakan keinginan Bobby terlebih dahulu untuk memilih keduanya hendak kemana. Terlebih lagi, Sehui tidak berusaha ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, Bobby benar-benar bersyukur mengenai hal itu.

Hari semakin siang, pengunjung Seoul Grand Park semakin banyak dan ramai. Bobby perlu menunggu cukup lama untuk dapat membeli minuman dan makanan ringan untuk dirinya dan Sehui. Keduanya sudah berjalan-jalan cukup lama dan Bobby sudah mulai merasa harus mengganjal perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar. Sekarang belum sampai jam makan siang, jadi dirinya harus bersabar.

Sehui sendiri nampak senang dengan sikap ramah Bobby dan bersyukur karena dirinya memiliki harapan untuk kencan kedua kalinya. Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya salah besar karena Bobby tidak memiliki niat untuk serius sama sekali. Bobby kembali dengan membawa dua _milkshake_ dan sebuah nachos, makanan ringan pengganjal perut yang bisa dimakan sambil berjalan santai.

"Mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Bobby sambil membuka map kecil petunjuk arah Seoul Grand Park di tangannya.

Sehui melihat gambar-gambar yang tertera di dalam map sebentar, lalu menunjuk pada satu titik, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke pusat wahana?"

Bobby mengangguk setuju, "Boleh."

Perjalanan dari satu kategori area ke area yang lain tidak begitu jauh. Terdapat tanaman-tanaman semak hias yang teratur di antara kanan dan kiri jalan setapak yang digunakan pengunjung, selain semak terdapat pula kios-kios makanan ringan yang didesain menarik dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar binatang. Anak-anak berlarian dan para orangtua sibuk berusaha agar buah hati mereka tidak menghilang di antara kerumunan orang asing. Sudah beberapa kali ada anak yang menabrak kaki atau tangan Bobby sejauh ini dan untung anak yang menabraknya itu tidak jatuh atau menangis.

Bobby dan Sehui memilih beberapa wahana yang akan dinaiki. Pertama adalah perahu angsa yang digunakan untuk mengitari danau buatan. Memang pemandangannya indah karena sambil menaiki perahu angsa, pengunjung dapat memberikan makan pada ikan atau melihat sekeliling danau. Hanya saja, perahu angsa itu lumayan berat dan ukuran danau buatannya sangat luas. Kaki Bobby agak kaku setelah keluar dari area wahana.

Wahana kedua yang mereka berdua pilih untuk nikmati adalah sebuah wahana anak-anak. Komedi putar. Bobby sebenarnya agak malu juga menaiki wahana itu, apalagi Seoul Grand Park lebih banyak pengunjung anak-anak dan keluarga daripada pengunjung pasangan kekasih. Namun, Bobby tidak tega menolak keinginan Sehui, jadi keduanya tetap naik wahana itu meski Bobby harus menahan malu.

"Boleh istirahat sebentar? Aku harus ke toilet." ucap Bobby ingin istirahat dan capek dalam artian sesungguhnya. Kakinya benar-benar bisa marah dan perotes apabila memiliki mulut sekarang. Ditambah lagi dirinya kebanyakan minum milkshake sehingga harus buang air kecil. Sehui mengangguk saja dengan tatapan bingung.

Bobby buru-buru menjauh dan mencari toilet terdekat. Karena peta yang menunjukan arah dan tempat-tempat di Seoul Grand Park dibawa oleh Sehui, dirinya jadi menebak-nebak jalan menuju ke toilet. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Bobby menemukan toilet. Namun karena hari itu banyak sekali pengunjung, antrian toilet jadi begitu panjang. Dirinya memutuskan untuk mencari toilet lain.

Di dekat area wahana ada area gedung pameran dan musium yang lebih sepi peminat. Mungkin toilet di sana tdak memiliki banyak antrian. Begitulah pikir Bobby, jadi dengan asal dirinya mencari-cari jalan menuju toilet di area pameran. Dirinya melihat sekitar, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena tidak tahu arah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Bobby malah sampai ke area yang sepi. Tidak ada toilet. Dirinya melepas snapback lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal, kemudian kembali memakai snapback nya. Bobby meruntuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa tidak membawa map atau mengambil map lebih saat di gerbang depan. Sambil menggerutu, Bobby mulai berjalan menjauh dari titiknya semula.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI! KAU MASIH MENEMUI DIA?!"

Bobby berjengit mendengar teriakan marah sekeras itu. Teriakan itu diikuti oleh suara pukulan dan hantaman keras. Memang itu bukan urusannya, tapi Bobby tidak bisa diam saja apabila ada orang tidak berdaya dihajar hanya karena melakukan kesalahan. Dirinya berjingkat pelan, mendekati sumber suara, berusaha mengintip dari balik pepohonan dan semak.

Namun apa yang kini dilihatnya sama sekali diluar pikiran terliarnya.

"HANBIN!"

Panggil Bobby sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu babak-belur dan terkapar di atas tanah. Bobby melihat ke arah sang pelaku yang tangannya bersimbah darah Hanbin dengan tatapan marah. Ini benar-benar sudah di luar batas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Wohooooo~! Akhirnya chapter dua! *sebar confetti

Update chapter ini memang sengaja berbarengan sama rilisnya double single iKON! Woooow~ *dance Anthem*

Eniwei, bagi yang belum tau atau lupa, Hayun itu model untuk MV airplane yaaaa, kalau Sehui itu model untuk MV My type. Hehehehe

Chapter kali ini agak panjang ya? Dan di chapter depan sepertinya juga akan lebih panjang. Untuk para readers, apa nggak masalah dengan chapter yang lebih panjang dari ini? Hahahaha.

Mohon banyak keritik dan masukan mengenai chapter kali ini, apa terlalu banyak narasi dan bikin bosen? Atau alur ceritanya antara flashback dan kejadian nyata bikin bingung? Ceritakan aja semua keluhan dan unek-unek kalian, mau memberi saran buat cerita berikutnya juga boleh. ( O/v/O)b

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bobby: "Review Please!" ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepala Bobby, membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun dan perutnya melilit kerena amarah yang sidah ditahannya semenjak Bobby tahu kebenarannya. Tidak ada pikir panjang, tidak ada toleransi, Bobby membiarkan emosi dan amarahnya mengambil alih.

 _ **BUGH!**_

 __Pukulan keras menghantam wajah Sungyoon hingga pemuda itu jatuh menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras. "Berengsek! Kau kira Hanbin apa, hah?!" Bobby berteriak dengan kalap. Seungyoon yang masih kaget dengan kemunculan sahabat kekasihnya itu, tidak sempat membalas serangan Bobby yang membabi-buta.

Merasa tidak cukup hanya memukul salah satu sisi wajah Seungyoon, Bobby menarik kerah bajunya dan memukul perut kekasih sahabatnya sekeras pukulan yang pertama. Seungyoon yang merasa terdesak, membalas dengan tinjuan yang ditujukan pada Bobby, tapi Bobby berhasil menghindar.

"Jiwon! Berhenti!" Hanbin menarik Bobby sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari Seungyoon. Dirinya tidak ingin masalah seperti ini menarik orang lain kemari. Bisa-bisa Bobby dan Seungyoon dibawa menuju kantor polisi terdekat apabila kejadian ini sampai terlihat oleh pengunjung Seoul Grand Park yang lain. Hanbin mengambil tas nya, kemudian menarik Bobby yang nyaris hendak memukuli Seungyoon lagi.

"Hanbin, kita perlu bicara." Bobby menggenggam tangan Hanbin erat, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu kembali ke apartemen milik si brengsek Seungyoon. Bobby melirik Hanbin yang dari tadi hanya diam, matanya menatap kosong, tidak melihat Bobby sama sekali.

Terlarut pada kejadian barusan, Bobby lupa sama sekali dengan Shin Sehui – teman kencannya hari ini yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja demi mengurus masalah Hanbin. Bobby tidak perlu berpikir lebih lama untuk segera menelpon _yeoja_ itu, mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang terdapat keperluan mendesak dan harus segera pergi. Sehui terdengar kecewa, _well_ siapa yang tidak apabila sedang berada di posisinya? Namun Bobby tidak ingin memberikan sekedar harapan kosong, jadi dirinya mempertegas bahwa tidak akan ada kencan kedua.

"Kau sedang kencan?" Tanya Hanbin ketika Bobby memutus sambungan dengan siapa pun itu yang tidak diketahui oleh dirinya.

"Tidak, hanya teman pengisi waktu luang." Jawab Bobby sambil menarik Hanbin menuju taksi yang sudah berhenti tepat di hadapan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **.**

 **Marshmallow95 Prasent**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua yang terdapat pada cerita hanya fiksional belaka.

 **.**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Double B – Bobby/BI**

Side Seungyoon/BI

 **.**

 **Warning:** Don't like? Don't read! Don't bash the cast. Don't bash author.

 **.**

 **Last Chapter Summary:** Bobby tidak sengaja menolak Hanbin-teman sejak kecilnya ketika upacara kelulusan. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kelulusan sekolah. Hanbin memiliki kekasih, sedangkan Bobby nyaman dengan menjalani hidup tanpa hubungan cinta. Namun, Apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Bobby ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasih Hanbin ternyata melakukan kekerasan pada sahabatnya itu?

 **.**

 **Enjoy Yourself~**

 **.**

Bobby tidak mengatakan apapun, melenceng dari perkiraan Hanbin yang memprediksikan sahabatnya itu akan mencerca berbagai macam pertanyaan padanya begitu mereka berdua ada di dalam taksi. Namun ternyata tidak. Dirinya bersyukur mengenai hal ini, karena keadaan keduanya yang jelas-jelas lusuh karena perkelahian (Hanbin tidak berkelahi, tapi tetap saja lusuh dan penuh luka) sedikit menarik perhatian dan rasa heran si sopir taksi.

Hanbin dan Bobby sama-sama diam selama tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari Seoul Grand Park menuju apartemen Bobby. Hanbin menatap jendela seakan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali dirinya melirik Bobby yang jelas sekali masih terlihat marah dan emosi. Hanbin tidak berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu, karena dirinya tahu benar bahwa hanya Bobby yang sedang marah tidak akan bisa diajak bicara rasional.

Ketika sampai di tujuan, Bobby segera membayar dan menarik tangan Hanbin (tentu saja tidak dengan kasar) untuk menuju apartemennya. Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menatap dengan penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu karena melihat wajah Hanbin yang babak-belur. Hanbin hanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Bobby yang menyadari bahwa Hanbin berusaha menundukan wajahnya yang penuh luka membuat hatinya mencelos. Cepat-cepat dirinya menarik pundak Hanbin agar wajah sahabatnya itu mendekat pada tubuhnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada siapa pun yang berani memandang Hanbin.

Bobby dan Hanbin mencapai depan pintu apartemen, Bobby mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya cepat agar sahabatnya bisa segera masuk. Setelah sang pemilik rumah menyiapkan minuman hangat, dan tidak lupa membawa kotak P3K di tangannya, keduanya berada di dalam posisi familiar. Duduk saling bersebelahan di sofa dengan ditemani minuman hangat dan bahan obrolan yang tidak mungkin menyenangkan.

Bobby membersihkan luka di wajah Hanbin dengan antiseptic dengan lembut, meski begitu sahabatnya itu tetap meringis kesakitan dan kadang mengaduh pelan. Setelah luka-luka itu bersih, dirinya mengusapkan gel penghilang memar pada pipi dan pelipis Hanbin yang mulai membiru. Selama beberapa detik Bobby terdiam memandang lekat pada wajah Hanbin yang penuh luka, tidak menyangka ada yang tega menyakiti Hanbin hingga seperti ini.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah menyuruhmu putus dari dia?" Ucap Bobby sambil meletakan P3K di meja, berusaha terdengar tenang, tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak dapat menutupi betapa marahnya dia pada Seungyoon.

"Itu bukan salahnya, Jiwon. Aku yang salah." Ucap Hanbin berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata Bobby yang sama sekali tidak percaya pada keputusannya untuk bertahan dengan Seungyoon. Hanbin mengambil tasnya, "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Dirinya menyodorkan baju Bobby yang dipinjamnya saat menginap lebih dari seminggu yang lalu.

Lambung Bobby melilit karena rasa bersalah yang menghujamnya begitu mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Hanbin dipukuli hingga babak-belur oleh kekasihnya. "Jangan katakan, kalau Seungyoon memukulimu karena kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk mengembalikan ini." Ucap Bobby tidak percaya meskipun jelas-jelas mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Minggu lalu, ingat terakhir kali aku menginap di _apartement_ mu? Ketika aku kembali ke apartemen Seungyoon, dia marah saat aku memakai bajumu." Mulai Hanbin sambil masih memegang baju milik Bobby di tangannya, "Dia memukulku lagi, melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu. Jadi saat dia tau aku akan mengembalikan bajumu, dia jadi marah besar." Tidak perlu bercerita lebih jauh lagi karena kemana cerita Hanbin akan terarah, karena Bobby sendirilah yang mengetahui kelanjutan cerita Hanbin dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri.

Bobby sama sekali tidak habis pikir pada sikap Hanbin. Sahabatnya itu sudah dipikuli habis-habisan dan bukannya menyalahkan kekasihnya, dia malah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bobby menarik pelan dagu Hanbin, agar wajah sahabatnya itu menoleh kepadanya. "Apa kau benar-benar cinta Seungyoon?" tanya Bobby, berusaha menatap lurus mata Hanbin dan mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Hanbin kembali dengan si keparat Seungyoon!

Bobby membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih, menarik dagu Hanbin hingga bibir sahabatnya itu menyentuh bibirnya. Bobby membuka bibirnya sedikit mengecap bibir bawah Hanbin dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Hanbin yang terkejut berusaha mendorong Bobby sekuat tenaga, namun tenaga yang dimiliki Bobby jelas lebih kuat.

Bobby sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa mencium bibir seorang pria ternyata tidak seburuk dan semenjijikan dugaannya. Bibir Hanbin halus, meski tidak sehalus bibir wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya, tapi Bibir Hanbin memiliki volume yang sangat pas untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya! Aroma mint segar pada napas Hanbin membuatnya menjadi gila dan anehnya malah bergairah.

Mungkin Bobby sudah gila. Ya, mungkin amarahnya yang sudah meledak hingga ubun-ubun mempengaruhi pikirannya hingga menjadi tidak rasional. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka mencium Hanbin akan senikmat ini! Bobby menaik tengkuk Hanbin agar makin mendekat ke arah bibirnya. Lidah Bobby masuk ke adalam mulut sahabatnya itu tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan.

Tubuh Hanbin melemas tidak berdaya, dirinya tidak mampu menolak Bobby. Pikirannya menjerit ketakutan karena pasti hal ini hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati setelahnya, tapi hatinya larut pada eforia dan rasa haus yang menghanyutkan. Dirinya membiarkan Bobby menjelajahi mulutnya melumat lidahnya, dan menyesap segala rasa di sana. Namun ciuman itu harus terhenti ketika kebutuhan untuk menarik napas sudah mendesak bagi mereka berdua.

"Hanbin, kau ingin berhenti di sini?" tanya Bobby lembut sambil membelai tengkuk Hanbin pelan.

 _Masa bodoh._

Hanbin menarik kerah baju Bobby dan menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman, membiarkan akal sehatnya menyerah di dalam dahaga akan sentuhan dan kasih sayang. Bobby memperlakukan Hanbin dengan lembut, seakan sahabatnya itu adalah wanita. Dirinya tidak ingin sama saja dengan Seungyoon yang memaksakan kehendak pada Hanbin.

Mereka berdua saling berusaha melepas pakaian satu sama lain tanpa melepas bibir yang sibuk melumat dengan lembut dan sensual. Hanbin berjengit saat tangan Bobby menyentuh kulitnya, menelanjanginya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Tangan itu besar dan hangat, berkebalikan dengan tubuh Hanbin yang dingin.

Bobby kembali melepas pautan bibirnya dengan Hanbin, memandang sahabatnya yang kini hanya mengenakan _brief_. Tubuh sahabatnya yang putih itu dalam keadaan yang sama dengan terakhir kali yang dilihatnya. Penuh dengan memar yang masih baru dan yang sudah mulai sembuh. Bobby tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Hanbin yang nampak tidak nyaman ketika Bobby menatap tubuhnya yang penih dengan memar.

Bobby menggendong Hanbin, memindahkan keduanya di kamarnya yang nyaman, kemudian mencium pipi bibir sahabatnya itu singkat, kemudian mengecup mata, dan pipi Hanbin lembut, sebelum turun menuju leher Hanbin. Dikecupnya luka-luka yang ada di tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan pelan, tangannya mengusap kulit sahabatnya itu lembut. Luka-luka di tubuh Hanbin sama sekali tidak membuatnya jijik, justu malah membuat Bobby bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan melindungi Hanbin.

Bobby melepaskan kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Hanbin. Dirinya tidak menyangka dapat merasakan nafsu yang begitu kuat pada sahabatnya sendiri, Hanbin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak pernah sedikitpun di benak terliarnya bahwa dirinya akan bersetubuh dengan Bobby – sahabatnya sendiri sejak taman kanak-kanak.

Namun keduanya tidak berpikir lagi mengenai apapun, naluri dan hati merekalah yang kini memimpin jalan. Bobby memeluk Hanbin erat, tapi tetap tanpa berusaha membuat sahabatnya itu kesakitan. Kulit telanjang keduanya saling bersentuhan, membuat perasaan yang nyaman sekaligus sensual dalam waktu yang sama. Bobby melumat bibir Hanbin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangannya memeluk erat punggung sahabatnya hingga tubuh keduanya benar-benar melekat satu dengan yang lainnya.

Daerah intim keduanya saling bergesekan pelan, tapi sensasinya mampu membuat Bobby dan Hanbin melenguh lembut di dalam ciuman mereka. Bobby mengambil sedikit inisiatif untuk menggesekkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat membuat erangan tertahan Hanbin terdengar lebih keras.

"Mmmh... ahh.." erang Hanbin pelan ketika Bobby melepaskan pautan bibir keduanya dan mulai menciumi leher Hanbin. Mendengar erangan penuh nikmat dari sahabatnya itu, membuat Bobby merasa senang. Entah mengapa, Bobby tidak berusaha untuk mengejar kenikmatan untuk dirinya semata. Berbeda apabila kini yang ada di ranjangnya adalah wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya, dirinya akan dengan egois mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Bobby dapat merasakan gerakan pinggulnya semakin mudah dan cepat ketika miliknya dan milik Hanbin sudah dibasahi oleh _pre-cum_ keduanya yang bercampur. Gerakan pinggul Bobby semakin cepat dan agressif, Hanbin memegang pundak Bobby dan mengerang keras ketika keduanya mencapai puncak pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan.

Hanbin terengah-engah pelan, keadaan Bobby tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Namun Bobby bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju meja dan mengeluarkan tisu yang ada di dalam lacinya, kemudian membersihkan tubuh Hanbin sebelum akhirnya membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Hanbin tersenyum karena dirinya tidak pernah merasa begitu dimanjakan dan diperhatikan.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Bobby kembali berbaring di sebelah Hanbin, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu cukup erat hingga kedua insan ini saling merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain. Bobby membenamkan hidungnya di helai rambut Hanbin, merasakan aroma tubuh orang yang dipeluknya di setiap hembusan napasnya. Bobby tidak bisa mengatakan atau mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya dengan detail, tapi dirinya tahu betul bahwa, seharusnya Hanbin berada di pelukannya sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Hanbin membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah senyum lebar Bobby. Sinar matahari memancar hangat, membuat hatinya tenang meski barang sebentar saja. Hanbin bangkit dari tempat tidur, tubuhnya masih telanjang, hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis yang terbentang lebar menutupi keduanya.

"Tumben kamu sudah bangun." Ucap Hanbin masih mengucek matanya karena agak mengantuk.

Bobby terkekeh pelan, antara bangga kali ini dirinya bisa bangun lebih pagi daripada Hanbin (ini adalah _moment_ yang sangat jarang terjadi) dan karena sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat lucu ketika baru bangun, Bobby jadi ingin memeluknya, tapi dirinya harus menahan diri.

" _Well_ , kau tau... aku tidak ingin terbangun sendirian." Jawab Bobby sambil memegang tangan Hanbin lembut.

Hanbin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Bobby dengan gerakan halus, "Jiwon... Aku..."

"Hanbin." Bobby buru-buru memotong ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Aku bukan _gay_ dan kau tau itu, tapi kau itu istimewa. Tolong, tetap di sini, jangan kembali pada Seungyoon." Jelasnya pada Hanbin.

Ekspresi Hanbin terlihat kaget dan kecewa. Bobby tidak tahu mengapa Hanbin memasang wajah seperti itu, apakah ada yang salah dalam ucapannya? Dirinya melihat Hanbin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ruang tv untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Bobby mengambil pakaian dalam secara asal dari laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Hanbin dari belakang.

"Kau tenang saja." Ucap Hanbin sambil mengenakan kemeja yang kemarin dikenakannya tanpa memandang Bobby sama sekali. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita kan? Kau bisa melupakan kejadian tadi malam kalau kau mau." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar dengan buru-buru sebelum Bobby sempat menahannya.

Bobby hanya berdiri terheran-heran dengan sikap Hanbin. Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu begitu marah? Bobby mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Pada minggu pagi seperti ini, Bobby biasanya bangun pada siang hari, mandi, makan apa pun yang tersedia dalam kulkasnya kemudian menonton segala acara televisi minggu yang menarik. Namun tidak sekarang, bangun jam tujuh pagi, Hanbin marah padanya, dan dirinya tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya.

 _Siapa yang bisa menolongku?_ Pikir Bobby sejenak, sebelum mengambil telpon genggamnya, kemudian menekan _icon call_ pada layar.

" _Brengsek_ , apa maumu menelpon pagi-pagi begini?!" ujar suara di seberang sambungan dengan marah dan suara serak khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Bobby tidak merasa marah karena diumpat oleh lawan bicara, dirinya malah terkekeh-kekeh jahil. "Hey, hey, jangan marah-marah begitu, Hayi. Ayolah, bantu temanmu satu ini." Ucap Bobby merayu dengan manis. Dirinya bisa membayangkan Hayi memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar rayuannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin jadian dengan Sehui?" tebak Hayi asal, masih kesal dengan Bobby yang membangunkannya dari tidur di minggu pagi yang indah begini.

" _Whaat?! No, maaaannnnn_!" jawab Bobby buru-buru. "Aku tidak ingin jadian dengan dia! Aku bahkan lupa sama sekali kalau aku kencan dengannya kemarin." Lanjut Bobby jujur tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Dari sebrang sambungan Bobby bisa mendengar Hayi tertawa keras, "Wow, kau brengsek seperti biasanya." Balas Hayi setelah puas tertawa.

" _Thanks_ loh." Jawab Bobby sama sekali tidak tersinggung tapi cukup kesal dengan respon Hayi. Di sebrang sambungan Hayi masih terkekeh puas. "Kau mau membantuku atau terus mengejekku?" sambung Bobby jengkel.

"Iyaaa iyaaa, apa masalahmu?" tanya Hayi setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Bobby mulai menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kemarin, dari menemukan Hanbin dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Seungyoon (pada bagian ini Hayi berteriak kaget dan tidak percaya kemudian menyumpah-serapahi Seungyoon), berlanjut terus hingga bagian dirinya dan Hanbin "sedikit" lepas kendali (Hayi menjerit ingin diceritakan bagian ini secara detail, tapi Bobby tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali).

Bobby menceritakan dengan detail, apa yang membuat dirinya begitu lupa diri semalam. Dirinya tidak pernah merasakan begitu benar dan begitu pas dalam bercinta. Bobby juga menjelaskan perasaannya yang cukup rumit, tentang dirinya yang ingin Hanbin tidak lagi bersama Seungyoon, tentang ingin melindungi Hanbin dari apapun dan siapaun, tentang berbagai hal yang membuatnya bingung dan merasa begitu tidak masuk akal.

Hingga ceritanya berlanjut pada bagian pagi hari ini, Hanbin yang nampak murung pada pagi hari, kata-katanya pada Hanbin, akhirnya sahabatnya itu merasa marah entah mengapa dan keluar dari apartemennya tanpa berkata-kata lebih jauh.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hanbin." Ucap Hayi pendek ketika Bobby mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli." Balas gadis itu judes.

Bobby terdiam tidak mampu dan tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. "tapi... aku bukan _gay_."

Hayi menghela napas tidak habis pikir, "Ok, aku perbaiki kata-kataku. Kau sudah mencintai Hanbin dari dulu dan kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali!" jerit Hayi jengkel. Bobby harus menjauhkan telpon genggamnya agar telinganya tidak menjadi tuli sungguhan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti... maksudmu?" Bobby merasa semakin bingung.

"Bobby, untuk kesekian kalinya aku katakan, kau ini brengsek." Mulai Hayi dengan nada menjelaskan. "Kau brengsek pada semua pasanganmu. Kau egois dan tidak peduli pada perasaan mantan kekasihmu. Jangan mencoba mengelak karena kalau kau mengelak aku akan menamparmu besok pagi."

Bobby tertawa pelan, dirinya mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Hayi benar-benar tepat, "Iya iya, aku tau kalau aku egois dan tidak punya perasaan. Lalu?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah seperti itu pada Hanbin."

Bobby merasa seperti jantungnya hendak meledak keluar.

"Kau marah kepada keluarga Hanbin ketika dia diusir dari rumah. Kau merasa khawatir ketika Hanbin kuliah di Seoul sendirian, kau kuliah di sini karena menyusul Hanbinn. Kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau Hanbin sebenarnya sangat mempengaruhi hidupmu?" tanya Hayi heran.

Bobby tidak menjawab.

Namun Hayi tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Bobby, "Sekarang, koreksi perkataanku jika aku salah." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada percaya diri dan tanpa ragu. "Kau merasa kesal ketika Hanbin mempunyai kekasih, tapi kau menahan diri karena kau pikir dia bahagia. Begitu kau tau Hanbin diperlakukan secara kasar, kau marah. Kau merasa sedih dan kau sekarang timbul rasa ingin memilikinya karena kau ingin Hanbin mendapatkan apa yang dia sangat butuhkan selama ini."

Hayi berhenti sebentar dan menarik napas, "Dia butuh orang yang tulus mencintai dia, Jiwon. Kau cinta dia, tapi kau bahkan tidak menyadari itu!"

"Atau bahkan" ucap Hayi tertahan. "Kau sebenarnya mengingkari itu."

Bobby menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, tulang-tulang dan persendiannya terasa lemas. "Kau tau Hayi" mulai Bobby dengan suara serak, "Hanbin adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui, tapi dia pendiam, jadi orang-orang tidak pernah berusaha mendekati dia dengan tulus. Meski begitu, dia tidak pernah membohongi dirinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan bahwa dia _gay_."

Hayi mendengarkan Bobby tanpa menyela, mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh temannya itu.

"Hanbin tidak pernah menutupi bahwa dirinya _gay_ , tapi itu malah membuat orang yang berani mendekatinya semakin sedikit. Dia diperlakukan seperti penyakit oleh masyarakat dan dibuang oleh keluarganya!" Bobby berteriak marah, tidak pada siapapun tapi marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sama sampahnya dengan orang-orang yang menjauhi Hanbin, Hayi." Ucap Bobby lemah. Dirinya tertawa dengan nada sarkasme yang membuatnya muak pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tau bahwa Hanbin menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengakuinya. Aku pura-pura tidak tau, aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak normal. Aku tidak ingin orang menganggapku _gay_."

"Kau tau apa yang bodoh dari perkataanmu?" tanya Hayi, setelah Bobby puas mengeluarkan seluruh pemikirannya. "Kau bukan _gay_ , Bobby. Kau cuma menyukai Hanbin."

Bobby tertawa pelan mendengar Hayi yang berusaha menghiburnya. Namun, apa yang gadis itu katakan memang benar. Dirinya cuma menyukai Hanbin. Selama ini dirinya hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan bergonta-ganti pasangan, mencari dari satu orang ke orang yang lain, tidak ada yang terasa benar-benar mengisi hatinya, meski begitu dirinya tetap membohongi diri sendiri karena tidak ingin dianggap tidak "nomal". Sekarang Bobby mengetahui mengapa hal itu terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hayi dari sebrang sambungan karena Bobby sama sekali tidak memberikan respon.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Jawab Bobby dengan suara lemah, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak berbohong. Rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang sudah dipindah dari dadanya. Bobby bisa merasakan Hayi tersenyum di balik sambungan telpon.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hayi..." ucap Bobby begitu menyadari sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku suka Hanbin?"

Hayi tertawa keras sampai Bobby harus menjauhkan telpon genggamnya dari telinga, "Yaaa tentu saja aku tau. Kelihatan dari gerak-gerikmu, kok."

Bobby langsung memutusakan sambungan telpon karena rasa kesal bercampur malu.

Bobby tertunduk dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Terlalu banyak informasi dan pengakuan yang barusan dilakukannya, membuat dirinya sendiri merasa _shock_. Bobby menegapkan badannya, menarik dan menghela napas secara perlahan untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Kalau dipikirkan secara cermat, memang yang dikatakan oleh Hayi benar adanya.

Bobby adalah pria brengsek.

Egois.

Tidak punya hati.

Hubungannya selalu berakhir sepihak. Tentu saja dirinya lah yang "memutuskan" hubungan. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak juga... ada satu yang dirinya lah yang "diputuskan". Kalau diingat-ingat, sih...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Busan, 2012**

 **(4 years ago)**

Suara berdecit terdengar saling bersahutan ketika sepatu basket nike air jordan itu bergesekan dengan lantai lapangan basket. Bobby berlari dengan cepat, lawan menempel di sebelahnya dengan ketat. Berusaha menghalangi Bobby menerima bola. Mino yang berhasil terbebas dari pengawalan lawan mainnya segera melempar pass pada Bobby.

Bobby men- _dribble_ bola dengan lincah, beberapa pemain dilewatinya dengan motion yang halus hingga sang lawan tidak bisa membaca gerakannya. Ketika berada di area 3- _point_ dirinya segera melompat, melakukan _shoot_ yang masuk ke dalam jaring dengan mulus.

"Woooo~ kau bagus seperti biasa, Jiwon!" Puji Mino sambil memukul pundak Bobby karena puas. Dirinya tersenyum-senyum bangga.

Kompetisi basket antar SMA akan diadakan kurang dari sebulan lagi, jadi wajar apabila klub basket YG Senior High school gila-gilaan dalam mengadakan latih tanding dan pelatihan fisik secara internal. Bobby yang menyenangi basket sih menikmati latihan tanpa mengeluh.

"Jiwon-ssi, ada yang mencarimu." Kim- _seonsaeng_ sang pelatih memanggil Bobby sembari menunjuk area luar lapangan.

Bobby berjalan menuju sosok yang menunggunya sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya dari rumah. "Hayun? Kenapa kau di sini? Latihanku belum selesai." Tanya Bobby heran, rasanya dirinya sudah mengatakan pada kekasihnya itu kalau pertandingan sudah sebentar lagi jadi jadwal latihannya akan semakin padat.

Gadis itu cemberut kesal, "Kita kan sudah jadian selama sebulan... tapi kita sama sekali belum pernah kecan."

Bobby menghela napas, "Sebentar lagi kejuaraan antar SMA dimulai. Latihanku padat, kau lihat sendiri." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang masih sibuk latihan _shooting_.

"Kau juga jarang membalas _chat_ -ku." Ucap Hayun sambil merajuk.

"Aku lelah, Hayun. Wajar kalau begitu sampai rumah aku langsung tidur."

Hayun masih nampak tidak puas dengan penjelasan Bobby, wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat kesal.

"Aku balik latihan dulu, _ok_? Nggak enak ditunggu sama Kim- _seonsaeng_." Ucap Bobby pelan, berusaha menghindar dari pembicaraan yang sudah jelas arahnya ke mana. Bobby melambaikan tangan dan berlari kembali ke lapangan bahkan sebelum Hayun sempat merespon.

"Maaaannn... kau apakan dia sampai kesal begitu?" June sesama anggota klub basket setahun lebih muda dari Bobby bertanya-tanya heran.

"Aku tidak percaya dia berusaha memaksaku bolos latihan di waktu-waktu seperti ini." Keluh Bobby kesal sambil mulai berlatih _dash-turn_ bersama anggota yang lain.

"Kau kan tidak pernah bolos latihan. Sesekali ijin pada pelatih rasanya tidak masalah." Timpal Mino saat mendengar keluhan Bobby. "Sayang sekali _yeoja_ secantik dia, kau 'anggurin'."

Bobby memutar mata malas ketika mendengar komentar rekan-rekan satu tim nya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa memiliki pacar akan merepotkan begini. Bukannya ini hubungan cinta pertama Bobby, tapi dulu saat kelas menengah pertama dirinya merasa wanita tidak pernah semerepotkan ini.

Latihan pada hari itu berlangsung hingga jam delapan malam, Bobby kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan penuh keringat dan sendirian. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Hayun, sahabatnya itu seolah berusaha menjauh darinya. Beberapa kali Bobby mengajak Hanbin untuk makan siang bersama seperti biasanya, tapi Hanbin sering menolak ajakannya.

 _Jangan-jangan Hanbin sebenarnya suka pada Hayun?_ Pikir Bobby heran. Tapi Hanbin sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak suka Hayun dan Bobby sendiri merasa sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bersikap berbeda antara Hayun dengan wanita-wanita lain di sekolah.

Bobby mengacak rambutnya bingung. Rasanya aneh dan tidak nyaman kalau nggak ada Hanbin. Latihan pagi dan sore di klub basket membuatnya agak sibuk dan tidak sempat berpikir macam-macam. Hanbin memang menjauhinya, tidak salah lagi. Keduanya bahkan tidak lagi berangkat ke sekolah bersama selama dua minggu lebih.

Bobby menggosok dagunya dan berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya kalau dirinya ke rumah Hanbin pagi-pagi sekali besok, agar mereka berdua bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Bobby tertawa tertahan, sahabatnya itu pasti akan kaget sekali. Nilai tambahan kalau Hanbin membuatkan bekal pula untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jiwon?!" mata Hanbin terbelalak lebar saat membuka pintu dan melihat Bobby sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali lengkap dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Hanbin hendak bertanya apa yang Bobby lakukan pagi-pagi begini di rumahnya, tapi Hanbin mengurungkan niatnya dan mempersilahkan Bobby masuk ke dalam.

"Loh, Jiwon? Selamat pagi!" Sapa Ayah Hanbin yang tadinya sibuk membaca koran lokal.

"Selamat pagi _ahjussi_! Selamat pagi _ahjumma_!" sapa Bobby sekalian ketika melihat _umma_ Hanbin dan Hanbyul.

"Kenapa kau jarang dengan Hanbin akhir-akhir ini, Jiwon?" tanya sambil sibuk memakaikan kaos kaki pada Hanbyul.

Bobby sendiri bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Jiwon sibuk latihan Basket, umma. Sebentar lagi dia pertandingan antar sekolah." Jawab Hanbin sambil meletakan piring berisi telur, bacon, dan kentang goreng sebagai sarapan di meja. Bobby menyadari bahwa Hanbin menyiapkan sarapan untuknya pula, Bobby nyengir penuh rasa berterimakasih. Hanbin mendengus geli dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. _Umma_ Hanbin dan Hanbyul bergabung di meja makan ketika sudah selesai memakaikan perlengkapan sekolah pada si anak bungsu.

Begitu seluruh anggota keluarga lengkap berada di meja makan, semua mulai berdoa dan kemudian melahap sarapan. Bobby tersenyum senang, rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali dirinya sarapan bersama Hanbin dan keluarga sahabatnya itu. Bobby melahap makanannya dengan bersemangat.

Ketika hendak mengambil saus, ponsel Hanbin terletak dekat dengan botol saus yang hendak diambil oleh Bobby. Dirinya melihat ponsel Hanbin yang dalam keadaan terbuka pada sebuah artikel tentang perilisan film The Avengers yang sedang _trend_ di bioskop akhir-akhir ini. Bobby melirik Hanbin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau... Suka Avangers?" Tanya Bobby memancing perhatian Hanbin. Sahabatnya itu menghentikan gerakannya seketika. Bobby tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hm... Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini?" lanjutnya sambil menahan senyum karena ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hanbin.

"Maksudmu...?" Hanbin bertanya tertahan penuh rasa bersemangat tapi tetap tidak ingin harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi.

"Ayo tonton Avangers di bioskop Sabtu ini."

Hanbin nampak terkejut dan gembira, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dirinya menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi... kau kan latihan rutin setiap hari sampai pertandingan."

"Oh, itu gampang saja, sih. Aku bisa ijin seongsaengnim, lagipula aku nggak pernah bolos latihan. Jadi dia pasti memberiku ijin." Entah mengapa, Bobby mengatakan hal ini tanpa pikir panjang. Dirinya pun sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya bisa mengambil keputusan dengan mudahnya. Namun ketika melihat Hanbin tersenyum lebar karena senang, Bobby sama sekali tidak menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2016**

 **(Current time)**

Yang diingat Bobby, semenjak saat itu, hubungan percintaannya dengan Hayun merenggang dan setelah kejuaraan antar SMA usai, Hayun lah yang pertama memutuskan dirinya. Bobby sama sekali tidak merasa sedih atau kecewa mengenai hal itu. Dirinya justru merasa lega dan bebas. Mungkin, dirinya memang tidak cocok dengan Hyun. Begitu pikirnya saat itu.

Namun sekarang Bobby mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak akan merasa cocok dengan wanita manapun yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Karena sejak awal, Bobby telah menyukai Hanbin jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Menyergapnya secara diam-diam hingga kini tidak mampu menghindar ataupun lari.

Bobby menghela napas pelan, mungkin apabila dirinya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengelak mengenai perasaannya sendiri atau terlalu sibuk bergonta-ganti wanita, Hanbin tidak akan terluka seperti sekarang.

Sekarang, dirinya tidak boleh berlari dari kenyataan. Bobby buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menelpon Hanbin hendak mengatakan apa yang baru saja disadarinya. Dirinya akan meminta maaf telah menyakiti Hanbin, memintanya untuk tinggal di apartementnya bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat, tapi melainkan sebagai kekasihnya. Beribu kata-kata sudah terbayang dibenaknya, tidak sabar menunggu panggilan telponnya tersambung.

" _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi."_

"Shit!" Bobby berseru jengkel, kemudian menelpon Hanbin lagi. Jawaban yang sama dari mesin penjawab terdengar hingga hingga beberapa kali. Bobby menebak pasti ponsel Hanbin _lowbat_.

Bobby tidak bisa menunggu Hanbin kembali. Dirinya harus bicara dengan sahabatnya itu sekarang! Bobby tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, tapi sebelum itu dirinya harus menemukan Hanbin terlebih dahulu. Kemana Hanbin?! Bobby mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

 _Pikir Kim Jiwon, pikir! Kemana Hanbin akan pergi dalam keadaan belum mandi dan wajah masih penuh luka begitu?_

Bobby mendadak panik begitu mengetahui kemana tempat yang Hanbin tuju. Dirinya segera buru-buru berganti pakaian (dan mencuci muka plus sikat gigi. Dirinya belum mandi, ingat?). Ya tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hanbin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanbin menghela napas panjang. Dirinya agak menyesal pada sikapnya yang kasar tadi pada Bobby. Hanbin sendiri tidak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya sempat berharap Bobby menyukainya (dalam artian romantis) karena mereka telah bercumbu semalam. Harusnya Hanbin tahu diri untuk tidak berharap apa-apa pada Bobby. Sahabatnya itu bahkan bukan _Gay_.

"Hhhh..." Hanbin menghala napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanbin akan meminta maaf pada Bobby nanti ketika dirinya sudah kembali ke apartement sahabatnya itu dengan membawa barang-barangnya dari apartement Seungyoon.

Ya, dirinya berniat akan pindah dari apartement Seungyoon dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Hanbin tidak ingin membuat siapa pun merasa terluka lebih jauh karena hubungan cinta yang dipaksakan. Hanbin tidak senaif itu dengan menutup mata terhadap kenyataan bahwa hubungannya dengan Seungyoon sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan.

Untuk sementara Hanbin akan tinggal di apartement Bobby, setelah menemukan apartement yang murah, dirinya akan segera pindah. Hanbin tidak mau merepotkan siapapun karena masalahnya sendiri, termasuk merepotkan Bobby. Sahabatnya itu cukup baik dengan tidak meninggalkannya begitu Hanbin mengakui bahwa dirinya _gay._

Bobby tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya dalam keadaan sesusah apapun. Hanbin tidak boleh berharap lebih dari ini.

"Ha... Haha." Hanbin tertawa pahit.

Hanbin sudah berada di gedung apartement kekasihnya – Kang Seungyoon, letak apartement yang ditinggalinya selama enam bulan itu berada di lantai 4. Berbeda dengan apartemen Bobby yang berukuran lebih kecil, apartemen milik Seungyoon berukuran lebih besar karena sejak awal apartement yang dibeli kekasihnya itu memang apartement untuk keluarga.

" _Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Hanbin-ah. Sampai kau lulus kuliah dan kita akan mengadopsi anak. Karena itu aku membeli apartement yang luas."_ Ingat Hanbin saat Seungyoon dengan bangga menunjukan apartement ini untuk pertama kalinya. Dirinya tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Seungyoon erat setelahnya. Saat itu semua terasa mungkin. Angan-angan untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya dan menciptakan sebuah keluarga kecil yang manis begitu dekat dari gapaiannya.

Ironinya sekarang Hanbin tidak menyangka hubungannya yang hampir dua tahun akan berakhir sekarang. Dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartement, Hanbin hendak memasukan security code sebelum tiba-tiba Seungyoon membuka pintu dan membuat dirinya kaget.

"Hanbin- _ah_?!" Seungyoon nampak terkejut ketika Hanbin berada di depan pintu. Namun setelah beberapa saat Seungyoon tersenyum sedih, "Aku menunggumu pulang semalaman."

Hanbin bisa melihat jelas bahwa Seungyoon sama sekali tidak berbohong karena dirinya dapat menangkap raut wajah cemas dan kelelahan dari kekasihnya itu. Dirinya merasa bersalah pada Seungyoon. Hanbin terdiam, dirinya tidak tahu harus mulai mengatakan dari mana mengenai keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seungyoon.

Seungyoon bisa merasakan ragu dan bimbang di raut wajah Hanbin. Hanbin sudah merupakan buku yang terbuka dan dengan mudah dibacanya. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Hanbin tidak berjalan mulus sekarang, tapi hubungannya dengan Hanbin juga tidak bisa dibilang cuma sebentar. Apalagi sejak awal Seungyoon tidak pernah berniat main-main dengan Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah. Aku perlu bicara denganmu, maukah kau memberi waktu sebentar?" Tanya Sungyoon sambil menggenggam tangan Hanbin. Wajahnya nampak serius dan Hanbin tidak tega menolaknya. "Tidak disini." Lanjut Sungyoon.

Lagipula, Hanbin harus meluruskan hubungan diantara mereka. Setidaknya mereka tidak berpisah karena saling membenci, tapi karena demi kebaikan masing-masing.

Hanbin mengangguk, membiarkan Seungyoon menariknya ke tempat lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

Well... gitu doang _smut_ nya? LOL

Hahahaha, iya memang gitu doang. Soalnya kan Bobby itu pada dasarnya cowok normal, gak mungkin dong tiba-tiba bisa lepas kendali sampai sejauh itu. (beda kasus kalau lagi mabuk yaaa). Lagipula smut nya nggak based on lust, jadi Bobby juga ga mau jahat ke Hanbin. Author sudah berusaha bikin se realistis mungkin, sih.

Banyak juga yang ngira Bobby nggak ada perasaan sama Hanbin, hehehehe. Gimana? Sudah kelar semua unek-uneknya? Hehehehe. Semoga pertanyaan kalian di chapter kemarin terjawab semua ya. ^^

Ada yang nangis? Soalnya author sendiri nangis waktu ngetiknya. LOOOOLLL (ini serius).

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~! Byeee~! *Lambai-lambai bareng Double B*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review dan Kritik yang Membangun~**

 **Hanbin: *Sebar Kelopak Mawar***


	4. Chapter 4

Saat Hanbin melihat jam yang ada di tangannya, jarum masih menunjuk pada pukul delapan pagi. Pada hari minggu begini, jarang sekali ada orang-orang yang datang pada kedai kopi dan jarang pula ada kedai kopi yang sudah buka sepagi ini. Sekarang dirinya sedang duduk nyaman di salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat jendela. Aroma biji kopi yang sedang digiling dan dipanaskan menggelitik penciumannya.

Kedai kopi – D'cups adalah kedai kopi mungil sederhana yang berletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Seungyoon. Dekorasinya dibuat ala _western_ dengan aksen bata merah untuk dindingnya, furniturnya berkesan seperti zaman koboi namun tetap _simple_. Racikan kopi yang pas, kursi serta bantal duduk yang empuk dan suasana di dalam _cafe_ yang nyaman adalah beberapa hal yang memikat Hanbin dan kekasihnya itu sering kemari. Atau sekarang akan menjadi "mantan kekasih", pikirnya sedih.

"Hanbin, kau coffe au lait seperti biasanya kan?" tanya Seungyoon sambil tersenyum canggung.

Hanbin membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil yang singkat. Seungyoon hafal benar dengan kesukaannya, seperti dirinya pula yang tau bahwa Seungyoon akan memesan kopi arabika tanpa gula dan memesan donat almond sebagai kudapan. Seungyoon memanggil pelayan, mengucapkan pesanan persis sama seperti yang ada di kepala Hanbin.

Dirinya masih ingat ketika pertama kali kemari dan dirinya salah memesan kopi arabika yang pahit. Seungyoon tertawa melihat Hanbin yang menjulurkan lidah karena rasa kopi yang begitu tajam menusuk indra perasanya, Seungyoon lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesankan coffe au lait untuk Hanbin, sedangkan kopi arabika yang pahit tadi beralih untuk dirinya. Sejak saat itu Hanbin selalu memesan coffe au lait dan minuman itu menjadi kesukaannya.

Hanbin dan Seungyoon masih saling diam, keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai atau berbicara dari mana. Keadaan kedai yang saat itu hanya memiliki beberapa orang pengunjung juga seakan mendukung situasi diam keduanya. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga pesanan diantar menuju mejanya dan Seungyoon. Coffe au lait, kopi arabika, dan donat almond. Seungyoon mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sopan pada si pelayan yang membalas dengan senyum kalem sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Hanbin, boleh aku terlebih dahulu bicara?" ucap Seungyoon memecah keheningan pekat dan tidak nyaman diantara mereka. Hanbin sama sekali tidak membalas, matanya menatap Seungyoon lurus dan kekasihnya itu menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **.**

 **Marshmallow95 Prasent**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua yang terdapat pada cerita hanya fiksional belaka.

 **.**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Double B – Bobby/BI**

Side Seungyoon/BI

 **.**

 **Warning:** Don't like? Don't read! Don't bash the cast. Don't bash author.

 **.**

 **Last Chapter Summary:** Bobby tidak sengaja menolak Hanbin-teman sejak kecilnya ketika upacara kelulusan. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kelulusan sekolah. Hanbin memiliki kekasih, sedangkan Bobby nyaman dengan menjalani hidup tanpa hubungan cinta. Namun, kekerasan dan ketidak bahagiaan Hanbin membuat Bobby sadar akan perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu. Apakah Bobby masih memiliki kesempatan?

 **.**

 **Enjoy Yourself~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon dapat melihat Hanbin duduk dengan perasaan tidak nyaman di hadapannya. Dirinya tidak akan menyalahkan Hanbin, karena siapa yang bisa nyaman duduk bersama kekasih yang sudah memukulinya? Tidak ada. Meski begitu Seungyoon masih merasa sedih. Sedih karena situasi keduanya saat ini dan terutama sedih karena dirinya telah menyakiti Hanbin, sosok yang paling ingin dilindunginya.

Seungyoon menegak kopinya yang masih panas dengan lambat, pikirannya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang masih tidak beraturan. Seungyoon ingin menetralkan masalah ini dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hanbin, meski dirinya tau bahwa hubungan mereka berdua sudah tidak mungkin kembali seperti sedia kala.

Seungyoon menghela napas pelan, "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu?" ucapnya berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Hanbin, pemuda itu membalas pertanyaannya dengan wajah terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang dibicarakan oleh Seungyoon.

"Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang hanya menunggu wisuda, sedangkan kau adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang saat itu sedang masa orientasi." Lanjut Seungyoon dengan senyum meski Hanbin tidak membalas pertanyaan awalnya. "Kau pendiam dan penyendiri, tapi kau tidak pernah takut ketika panitia ada yang membentakmu. Saat itu aku berpikir kau adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang paling keras kepala dan arogan." Seungyoon tertawa dengan sedikit malu ketika mengakui kesan pertamanya saat melihat Hanbin.

Hanbin tersenyum simpul melihat Seungyoon tertawa, sudah lama dirinya tidak melihat Seungyoon rileks ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Tapi pandanganku berubah ketika aku melihatmu menangis sendirian." Ucap Seungyoon melanjutkan. "Saat itu aku begitu penasaran apa yang membuatmu menangis? Karena penasaran, aku jadi ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mungkin benar, kata pepatah. Kucing mati karena rasa ingin tahu." Ucapnya dengan tawa. Hanbin yakin tidak ada rasa bahagia dalam tawa itu sekarang.

"Kau, sama sekali tidak menutupi bahwa dirimu adalah _gay_. Kau bahkan mengatakan secara terang-terangan padaku ketika awal aku mengajakmu bicara. Aku sangat kaget saat kau bilang 'Aku _gay_ , kau masih ingin bicara denganku?'." Seungyoon tersenyum kemudian menyesap gelasnya dengan pelan. "Saat itulah aku sadar apa yang membuatmu dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau pendiam, keras kepala, dan ucapanmu begitu terus terang. Aku saat itu langsung menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin rasa suka ku padamu bermula dari situ."

Hanbin tersnyum memngingat pula ketika setelah beberapa bulan saling mengenal, Seungyoon mengajaknya jalan. Ketika Hanbin bertanya 'Kau mengajak teman pria mu menonton dan makan di restoran italia?' ucapnya saat itu dengan geli, lalu Seungyoon menjawab, 'Aku mengajakmu bukan sebagai teman pria, tapi sebagai teman kencan.' Jawabnya kemudian langsung mengatakan ingin menuju hubungan yang lebih serius ketika mengantarkan Hanbin di perjalanan pulang.

Seungyoon bisa merasakan suasana diantara keduanya tidak setegang yang awal dan dirinya bersyukur mengenai hal itu. Seungyoon mendorong pelan sepiring donat pada Hanbin, yang kemudian dilahap oleh Hanbin dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang lambat.

"Sebenarnya... Hanbin..." ucap Seungyoon lambat dan pelan, Hanbin kembali menatap Seungyoon yang terlihat gugup. "Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Bobby."

Waktu seakan terhenti sesaat ketika Seungyoon mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Napas Hanbin terasa tercekat hingga ke tenggorokan dan secara refleks tangannya menggenggam gelas lebih erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Seungyoon tersenyum kecil, menepuk tangan Hanbin yang terlihat tegang. Dirinya tau benar bahwa Hanbin terkejut dan nampak tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Gesture tubuh Seungyoon berusaha menunjukan bahwa fakta yang barusan diungkapkannya bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Hanbin. Jauh sebelum kita jadi pasangan, aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Ketika Bobby mengunjungimu di kampus, aku dapat melihat raut wajahmu yang berbeda, tatapan matamu, dan bahasa tubuhmu yang sedikit aneh. Seperti menginginkan Bobby, tapi juga menjaga jarak di saat yang bersamaan." Jelas Seungyoon dengan senyum sedih terulas kian nampak di bibirnya.

"Tapi aku adalah manusia egois, Hanbin. Aku menginginkanmu, meski kau jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain." Seungyoon menunduk, tidak ingin Hanbin menatapnya disaat suasana hatinya sedang tidak stabil seperti ini. Namun dirinya tetap berusaha melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau adalah sosok yang luar biasa, Hanbin. Ku kuat meski keluargamu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu menjauh, kau mandiri dan tidak berpangku tangan pada orang lain, kau jujur dan tidak pernah berpura-pura. Satu-satunya kepura-puraan yang kau miliki adalah berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja meski dirimu hancur sendirian dan kesepian."

"Karena itulah aku ingin memilikimu, melindungimu, dan ingin menjadi sandaranmu." Seungyoon tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, " _Hell_ , aku bahkan baru berusaha terbuka pada orang-orang disekitarku karena ingin menyamai dirimu, Hanbin."

"Ketika kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, aku merasa senang luar biasa. Selama seharian aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya bahwa kau memberiku kesempatan. Segala rencana untuk masa depan hubungan kita langsung terbayang-bayang di benakku. Aku mulai menabung untuk membeli apartement agar kita bisa tinggal bersama, memelihara anak anjing yang lucu, melamarmu, dan mengadopsi anak."

Hanbin merasa terluka ketika melihat Seungyoon seperti tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan penjelasannya. Dirinya bisa merasakan dengan jelas betapa sakit dan kecewanya Seungyoon. Seungyoon juga sama seperti Hanbin, ingin menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua.

"Tapi..." Tangan Seungyoon bergetar, napasnya tersengal hingga Hanbin dapat mendengar jelas suara hembusan berat napas pria lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tapi, aku masih bisa melihat kalau kau masih mencintai Bobby meski kita sudah jadi pasangan." Ucap Seungyoon. Jantung Hanbin seakan ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan rasa bersalah. Dirinya merasa sebagai orang yang paling tidak tahu diuntung. Hanbin tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, karena hal itu benar. Dirinya memang masih mencintai Bobby, bahkan hingga detik ini.

Hanbin belum sempat merespon karena Seungyoon kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mulai saat itu aku menjadi paranoid. Aku bekerja mati-matian, menambah beberapa kerja _part time_ setelah pekerjaan tetapku selesai, agar aku cepat memiliki _apartement_. Dengan begitu kau akan memiliki waktu lebih bersamaku, kau akan melihatku, kau akan menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu."

Seungyoon bisa melihat ekspresi Hanbin yang merasa bersalah luar biasa, dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat lawan bicaranya merasa tidak enak. Namun memang beginilah kenyataannya. Cintanya tidak pernah cukup, perhatiannya selalu kalah, dan emosinya mendominasi membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"Aku tahu, aku memang payah akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Seungyoon dengan tawa pilu menyat telinga Hanbin.

"Aku selalu khawatir denganmu ketika kau tidak bersamaku. Aku selalu tidak tenang saat kau bersama Bobby. Yang paling aku takutkan suatu hari kau akan datang padaku dan memutuskan hubungan kita." Seungyoon menggeleng dengan lemah dan kalut, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau kemana pun. Karena itu pula aku sangat marah ketika kau kembali ke apartemen mengenakan pakaian Bobby. Aku akui, aku memang lepas kendali karena hal itu. Aku minta maaf." Seungyoon menunduk hingga Hanbin tidak dapat menatap matanya yang mulai kabur karena air mata.

Hanbin masih bisa merasakan ngeri ketika mengingat Seungyoon memukulnya, menginjak kakinya hingga dirinya tidak mampu berjalan selama sehari penuh. Namun ketika emosi Seungyoon mereda, pria itu akan memeluknya, menciumi pundaknya dengan sayang, dan meminta maaf dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Dirinya selalu memaafkan Seungyoon, Hanbin akan selalu begitu. Hanbin entah mengapa dapat merasakan bahwa, yang memukulnya bukan Seungyoon, kekasihnya itu seakan bukan dirinya ketika sedang memukul dan menyakiti Hanbin. Namun kejadian itu terus terulang kembali, dan membuat takut Hanbin setiap harinya.

"Aku... Aku berpikir kita tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, _hyung_." Ucap Hanbin untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak bertemu Seungyoon pagi ini. "Aku menyakitimu dan kau menyakiti aku. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan yang saling menyakiti."

Seungyoon paham benar mengenai hal ini, dirinya tidak sebodoh itu untuk berharap hubungannya dengan Hanbin masih bisa diperbaiki. Apalagi mengingat kejadian yang terakhir di Seoul Grand Park. Dirinya sudah cukup bersyukur karena Hanbin tidak secuil pun berpikir untuk melaporkannya ke kantor polisi.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk menahanmu setelah apa yang aku lakukan akhir-akhir ini." Seungyoon menghela nafas berat mengakui hal itu. "Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku menghubungi psikiater. Aku ingin memperbaiki diri."

Hanbin tersenyum, bersyukur karena Seungyoon sama sekali tidak terjebak dalam keterpurukan ketika hubungan keduanya berakhir. Dirinya berharap secara tulus agar Seungyoon bisa bahagia dengan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya, pasangan yang lebih bisa menghargai cinta dari seorang Kang Seungyoon yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab.

"Aku pun meminta maaf padamu, _hyung_. Aku meminta maaf karena keegoisanku. Aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan Jiwon dari hidupku." Hanbin buru-buru mengusap matanya yang terasa panas. Dirinya pun turut andil dalam kehancuran hubungan ini. Seandainya dirinya tidak bersikap begitu egois dan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan Bobby mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau berhak untuk marah, kau berhak untuk memukul dan mencaci-maki ku."

Seungyoon tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "tidak ada seorang pun dengan kesalahan seperti apa pun yang pantas untuk dipukul dan dicaci-maki, tidak pula dirimu Hanbin."

Napas Hanbin terasa tercekat karena rasa bersalah yang mencekiknya. Mungkin, apabila dirinya dapat bertahan lebih lama dengan Seungyoon, perasaan cinta pada Bobby lambat laun akan tenggelam dan menghilang. Dirinya mungkin kurang berusaha keras untuk menghargai dan mencintai Seungyoon apa adanya. Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, semenyesal apa pun, dirinya tidak akan dapat membalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala.

Hanbin tersenyum pahit, padahal dirinya dan Seungyoon sebenarnya sama. Sama-sama ingin dicintai dan takut untuk ditinggalkan sendirian. Namun ironisnya keduanya hanya menyakiti diri sendiri dan sekarang hubungan ini berakhir.

Satu-satunya hal baik adalah kini dirinya dan juga Seungyoon bisa melanjutkan hidup mereka tanpa rasa tidak enak ataupun beban. Keduanya mungkin dapat bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan, saling mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing, mengenai saat-saat kuliah dulu, mengenai pasangan masing-masing yang sedang menunggu di rumah. Mereka akan bertemu lagi sebagai teman lama yang sudah saling mengenal baik.

Hanbin meneguk tetes-tetes terakhir dari coffe au lait di gelasnya. Menikmati rasa manis dan pahit _caffeine_ yang berdansa dengan halus di indra pengecapnya. Rasa ini akan selalu menjadi _favorite_ nya dan akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Kang Seungyoon adalah sosok pertama yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kau tau, _hyung_?" ucap Hanbin dengan senyum tulus yang akhirnya merekah di bibirnya, "Aku pun mencintaimu, aku suka denganmu yang hangat dan baik hati. Kau tidak menghakimi orang hanya karena mereka berbeda, kau adalah sosok yang hangat dan pekerja keras. Aku berharap kau bisa menemukan orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu dan tidak membuatmu khawatir setiap saat."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan dengan perasaan lega. Dirinya bahagia karena mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Hanbin juga mencintainya, meski sekarang hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Namun hal ini sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik, merasa bisa untuk bangkit, dan merasa pantas untuk dicintai oleh seseorang.

"Hanbin, kau bisa mengambil barang-barangmu di _apartement._ Aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Hanbin tersenyum sedih, "Kau tidak akan menemaniku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Seungyoon menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu keluar. Aku akan di sini saja." Balasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Hanbin berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak kembali menuju apartemen dan membereskan barang-barangnya, sebelum mengingat ada hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Seungyoon semenjak tadi. " _Hyung_ , seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu pada Jiwon. Dia itu normal dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padaku." Ucap Hanbin sambil tertawa pelan, kemudian keluar dari _cafe_.

Sosok Hanbin sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Seungyoon menghela napas dan menggeleng menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "justru yang membuatku cemburu setengah mati adalah karena aku tahu bahwa Bobby juga menyukaimu, Hanbin-ah. Benar-benar terlihat jelas dari sikapnya." Ucap Seungyoon pelan entah pada siapa, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanbin melangkah dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan dari pada yang sebelumnya. Memang pengakuan dari Seungyoon tadi dan berakhirnya hubungan percintaannya benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa ada beban berat yang sudah dipindahkan dari punggungnya.

Hanbin bisa menatap masa depan dengan lebih tenang. Yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini adalah mencari pekerjaan part time lebih dan mencari apartemen kecil dengan uang sewa yang tidak mencekik leher. Tapi sebelum semua itu, dirinya harus minta maaf kepada Bobby. Hanbin menghela napas berat, mungkin Bobby akan sedikit luluh kalau dirinya membawa _chinese food_ kesukaannya dan pringles rasa rumput laut beberapa tabung.

Ketika mencapai gedung apartement, Hanbin dikejutkan dengan sosok yang tidak asing dari jendela pos yang berada menghadap jalanan luar kompleks. Sosok itu berada di dalam pos _security_ dan sedang diceramahi oleh petugas keamanan kompleks apartement. Hanbin buru-buru mesuk kedalam pos.

"Jiwon! Ada apa ini?" tanya Hanbin heran setengah mati melihat Bobby yang ditahan oleh petugas keamanan kompleks.

Bobby yang terkejut melihat Hanbin ikut berdiri. "Hanbin!" ujar Bobby senang dan lega karena melihat Hanbin sepertinya baik-baik saja. Bobby langsung memeluk Hanbin erat sampai sahabatnya itu susah bergerak, kemudian Bobby mengecek Hanbin dari kepala hingga kaki, mencari-cari kalau barang kali ada luka baru di sana. Hanbin tersenyum melihat Bobby yang nampak khawatir padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hanbin harus menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di sini dulu, "Permisi, _ahjussi_. Saya Kim Hanbin, penghuni apartemen nomor 409." Hanbin menunjukan kartu penghuni apartemen beserta tanda pengenalnya, pria paruh baya yang merupakan petugas keamanan. "Dia adalah temanku. Apa ada masalah di sini?" tanya Hanbin.

Petugas yang bernama Mr. Yong (Hanbin membaca _tag name_ -nya) menggeleng seperti tidak habis pikir, "Pria ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Bobby, "Pria ini menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen sambil berteriak-teriak dan mengganggu penghuni apartemen yang lain."

Hanbin menghela napas sambil mendorong kepala Bobby agar tubuh sahabatnya itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, "Maafkan kesalahan temanku ini." Ucap Hanbin, dirinya bisa mendengar Bobby menggumam 'maaf' dengan tidak ikhlas. Setelah Mr. Yong berceramah selama sepuluh menit pada Bobby dan Hanbin, keduanya baru boleh pergi dari pos keamanan.

"Hanbin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bobby penasaran, melirik Hanbin yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Hanbin tertawa, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Bobby tersenyum, ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa kini keduanya berada di lift dan tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka, Bobby memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Hanbin lembut. Sepertinya Hanbin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, sehingga dirinya langsung menoleh menatap Bobby dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah egois selama ini, Hanbin." Ucap Bobby pada akhirnya karena bingung harus berkta apa lagi. Hanbin masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud oleh Bobby.

"Hey, hey." Ucap Hanbin dengan tawa bingung, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena sikapku yang kasar tadi pagi."

Bobby menggeleng, dirinya harus mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hanbin. Tidak ada yang boleh ditutupi atau dihindari lagi. Bobby tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri apabila Hanbin nanti disakiti lagi, "Tidak, kau tidak salah, Hanbin. Justru karena sikapmu tadi pagi aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku-"

 _ **DING!**_

Pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kau bilang apa Jiwon?"

Bobby mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan jengkel. Shit, kenapa ada saja yang menghancurkan 'momen' besarnya?! Bobby menarik tangan Hanbin, mengajaknya keluar dari lift sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Jiwon, ini bukan lantai apartemenku. Ini masih lantai tiga." Ucap Hanbin bingung dan heran dengan sikap Bobby yang aneh sejak dari pos keamanan tadi.

"Kita akan lewat tangga darurat."

"Hah?" Hanbin mengerutkan kening heran. Bobby benar-benar menarik Hanbin yang sama sekali tidak tau apa maksud niatnya yang sebenarnya, menuju tangga darurat yang sepi dan tidak ada siapapun.

"Jiwon sebenarnya apa maksud-" Belum sempat Hanbin menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah dikunci rapat oleh bibir Bobby. Ciuman itu lembut dan halus, hanya Bobby yang menggerakkan bibirnya, sedangkan Hanbin masih terkejut sehingga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Setelah beberapa menit, Bobby melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan bibir Hanbin yang sudah memerah terlepas dari pautan bibirnya.

"Kim Jiwon, apa maksud semua ini?"

Bobby menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, "Karena kau marah-marah tadi pagi, aku menyadari kesalahanku. Aku mencoba untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri dan memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam. Aku mencintaimu, Hanbin. Aku ingin kau tinggal denganku sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai teman."

Hanbin tidak yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan pengakuan cinta Bobby membeku seperti patung dan tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa.

Bobby mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena malu, dirinya membayangkan Hanbin memeluknya atau semacamnya setelah dirinya menyatakan cinta, tapi semua benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Mungkin dirinya berlebihan. Mungkin Hanbin sudah menyerah padanya dan tidak mengharapkan dirinya lagi. Apa Bobby sudah terlambat mengatakannya?

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Bobby akhirnya, "Ini benar-benar tidak sepantasnya ku katakan padamu. Kau masih kekasih Seungyoon. Aku sudah melangkahi moral dan etika kemarin malam, sekarang aku melakukannya lagi. Aku-." Hanbin menekan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Bobby agar menghentikannya berbicara.

Bobby tidak tau apa dan mengapa, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dirinya merasakan bibir hanbin mengecup pelan pipinya. Mata Bobby membulat dan bibirnya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Apa maksud semua ini?

Hanbin tersenyum dan menarik tangan Bobby untuk menaiki tangga.

"Hanbin, kau mau menarikku kemana?"

"Ke apartemen Seungyoon- _hyung_. Kemana lagi memang?"

Bobby menghentikan langkahnya, yag otomatis juga menghentikan langkah kaki Hanbin. "Mau apa kita ke sana?" tanya Bobby dengan nada tidak suka sama sekali. Apa Seungyoon sudah menunggu di apartemennya untuk mengajak Bobby adu jotos lagi?

Hanbin tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang nampak masam, "Untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Katamu kau mau aku tinggal di apartemenmu sebagai kekasihmu?"

Mulut Bobby menganga lebar, "Ja-jadi kita benar-benar jadian?"

Hanbin mengangguk dengan senyum terulas manis di bibirnya.

Bobby melompat dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "YEAAAHHH!" Dirinya menarik Hanbin dengan cepat, mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat yang bahkan bisa meremukkan tulang-tulang sahabatnya itu. Meski begitu, Hanbin tertawa lepas, rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap membuatnya lupa dengan nyeri memar yang masih ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bobby tidak pernah merasa sebahagia dan selega ini. Ternyata tuhan masih memberinya secuil kesempatan untuk bersama Hanbin. Bobby berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan pernah menyianyiakan Hanbin lagi, dirinya akan menebus tangis dan luka Hanbin dengan kebahagian di masa yang akan datang.

Bobby terkekeh pelan kemudian mencium puncak kepala Hanbin dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya cerita ini sudah selesai~

Gimana? Apa ada yang simpati sama Seungyoon? Hehehe, pada dasarnya nggak ada tokoh antagonis kok di cerita ini. LOL

Ada beberapa yang bilang suka sama karakter Hayi di sini, author juga suka banget sama kemunculan Hayi di sini. Author sendiri gak nyangka si Hayi jadi karakter yang menonjol (setelah double B) di sini. Bobby plotnya jadi cowok yang gak peka dan super brengsek sama cewek, apa sudah terasa? Tapi dia nggak jahat loh sama cewek, Cuma kurang serius aja. Hahahaha

Apa ada yang masih mengganjal sama ending nya? Atau mau kasih kesan-kesan terakhir di chapter terakhir juga nggak masalah kok. ^^

Ah, ada pertanyaan sedikit mengarah untuk cerita author berikutnya (yang masih ada hubungannya sama double b), lebih suka cerita yang cenderung realistis (minim konflik) atau cerita klise (cerita yang kerasa fiksi banget)?

 **.**

 **Review Please~**


End file.
